Fairytale of LA
by Gina Callen
Summary: Callen is fed up of being a charity case at Christmas. How does he handle what he thinks is rejection by his team and will he find his way back to his family. Rated M for later Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys hope your all having a great holiday :)

Woke up with this stuffed in my head so am posting the first chapter so i can get some sleep.

Warning this is NOT a Happy fluffy Christmas flick, as usual poor old Callen is gonna get some hard times ahead, please note the M rating as this deals with very dark themes. and possible suicidal thoughts. (I dont know yet I haven't got that far.)

Please review as i have to feed the bunnies something, they get cranky when they are hungry!

Disclaimer: AS USUAL I don't own any of these guys they are still Shane Brennan's toys but i promise to give them back (Maybe) in one piece when i'm done.

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve and in the OSP building everyone was rushing around trying to get all their jobs done so they could enjoy a two day break and hand over any outstanding, but non urgent jobs to the skeleton crew that would cover the festive shift.

Eric shut down Ops and set the computers to run a diagnostic program which would need no watching so he packed up his bag and said goodbye to Nell.

"See you Eric," Nell smiled as Eric went off to spend two days with his family. Nell picked up her bus ticket. Her bus wasn't due to leave till 5pm, so she kept an eye on the diagnostics and just cleaned up a bit before she left. She took the last of her paperwork down to Hetty's office and went to say goodbye to the others in the bullpen.

"Thank you, Miss Jones," Hetty said as she took the paperwork and ushered the small woman out of her office. It was good to see the team interacting, Her Christmas party yesterday had been a success, although if she could get to relax and smile, it was that which she measured the successes by.

Nell flopped on a chair near Deeks and Kensi and dropped her bag down. "You still want a ride to the bus station?" Deeks asked.

"Please." Nell grinned as Kensi tossed Deeks a parcel.

Deeks arched an eyebrow at her. "What's this?" he held a parcel shaped like a bone.

"Christmas present for Monty." Kensi replied grinning, "Poor little guy's gonna be spending a few days with you I thought I'd get him something to relieve the boredom."

Deeks grinned, "He'll love it." He got up and picked up Nell's bag "You ready?" He asked her and then looked at Kensi, "You want a lift too?" he said and Kensi grabbed her bag, "Yep." She replied and grinned at Sam who was searching in the bottom of his draw, for the present he had picked up his daughter the morning before and had left at OPS, as it was safer leaving it here than having it at home.

"Happy Christmas." Sam called to the three of them as they made their way out of the mission.

He looked around for Callen, but not finding him figured her had probably left earlier. He had been talking to Eric so Sam assumed he was going with him for the holidays as he hadn't said anything about wanting to go to Sam's house this year. In fact he had skirted around the issue of Christmas all together every time Sam had brought it up.

Hetty walked over to Sam, "Are you all set for Christmas, Mr. Hanna?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, Hetty." Sam replied, "I missed G though, I think he left with Eric."

"Oh?" Hetty said surprised, "I didn't know he was going with Mr. Beale for the holidays."

Sam shrugged, "He really didn't talk to me about Christmas so I assumed he was going with Eric." Sam clarified. "Anyway," Sam grinned, "I have to get this home before Santa comes." He waved the present at Hetty. "I see you managed to get one." She smiled, "I'm sure she will love it."

Sam smiled back at her and headed for the Car.

* * *

><p>Callen sat outside Perry's Cafe, at Beech Green Park watching the tourists walking around together and listening to other peoples Christmas plans while nursing a huge cup of coffee.<p>

He had manage to slip out of Ops while everyone was saying goodbye for Christmas and talking about what family plans they had for the holidays. He knew Sam would try and get him to do a 'real family Christmas' at his home again this year. He'd done that last year. It felt foreign and uncomfortable to him. He'd made it through using the 'bare it and wait' strategy he had used growing up. Which was to, just grit your teeth smile politely and as soon as other people had finished doing their charitable duty they would forget him and he could carry on with his life. This year he just wasn't in the mood. So he had talked to Eric about what his plans were for Christmas and given Sam the impression he was going with him as Eric was heading up to Colorado to go skiing with his family for Christmas, which meant no one would contact him and no one would know Callen wasn't there.

More than anything, Callen hated being the works charity case; He had thought they had actually wanted him around at Christmas, until he had overheard a conversation between Deeks, Kensi and Sam one morning.

Deeks had just got in and was talking to the others as Callen had walked out of the showers having stayed over for another night at OSP. "So who's taking Callen this year?" Deeks had asked.

Callen had pulled up to a halt behind a pillar as Kensi said, "I'm off to see my cousins I can't take him."

He has been surprised at the tears that had threatened to prick his eyes, he sounded like a puppy being reprieved from the pound for the festive season. He had turned around now wanting to listen to the rest of the conversation, but had avoided the subject of Christmas every time it had been broached since then. He'd put his walls back up and decided it would be a long time before they came back down.

Even now as he felt the familiar stab of betrayal, he was annoyed with himself at how much he had come to trust them and how much he had allowed them to hurt him. He shook his head 'enough!' he said to himself. He would just do his job and keep his distance, besides it was two days they wouldn't even miss him. Then again he wondered would they miss him anyway.

* * *

><p>Sam stopped by Callens' apartment, he didn't know why but his 6th sense said something was wrong.<p>

He took the spare key out Callen had given him and went inside. The building was empty which he had expected anyway as Callen was supposedly away with Eric. He was surprised to see all of Callens belongings there though; even his bag that he took everywhere when he went away was still there. Sam picked up his phone and called Eric. "Hey Eric, how's the holidays." He asked jovially, Eric confused on the other end answered, "Brilliant I just arrived and checked in. How's it going with you?"Eric asked him

"Fine, same as last year." Sam smiled a bit.

"Callen driving you crazy yet?" Eric asked and Sam's heart dropped he was right Callen wasn't with him.

"Actually Eric, We thought he was going away with you." Sam admitted.

"No he asked me about my holiday which was great, he's never taken that much of an interest before but never asked to come."

Sam nodded even though he couldn't be seen, "Thanks Eric." He said and closed his Cell up.

Sam looked around the apartment the only thing missing was the box from off of the mantel. This gave Sam an uneasy feeling. He locked up and got into the Challenger and drove off to Hetty's.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW ( The bunnies are starving and it is Christmas) :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you, Thank you for the reviews my evil and twisted lil bunnies were jumping about in excitement at them.

This chapter is a small one but dont worry there will be more...mwahahaha! ( She laughs evilly)

Disclaimer as Chapter 1,

Enjoy and Review please.

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 2

Hetty had just put her book down and was surprised when her intercom went off announcing Sam Hanna at the gate. She buzzed him in and went to meet him at the front door.

"Mr. Hanna, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"I think Callen's missing." Sam said.

Hettys' brow furrowed at the news. "Do you believe he has been compromised?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know, What I do know is that I was going to ask Callen to come to my house for Christmas this year and he's been strange for a few weeks. He gave me the impression he was going away with Eric, but I just talked to him and he isn't there."

Hetty sat down and picked up a cup of tea, she too had noticed Callen putting his defenses up again with his team, which was the main reason why she had thrown their Christmas party, she had thought when he had relaxed their that maybe whatever had been bothering him was over, she explained her misgivings to Sam and as an afterthought asked him, "Have you tried calling him?"

Sam had in fact tried calling on his way over to Hettys and Callen had picked up the first time

"Hey Sam, Is it an emergency?" he had asked

"No, but…" Sam had started to explain

"Right." Callen had cut him off and had refused to answer any more calls from Sam.

Hetty looked at Sam, "So you don't think he's been compromised, but he isn't answering his phone, that's unusual?" This really had her concerned.

"Normally, I'd go to Eric and track him, but he's away and I don't know I just have a really bad feeling," Sam told her, "I went to his house, his stuff is still there….. Well, all but the box he keeps on the mantelpiece."

Hetty picked up her cell and dialed Callen's number, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Mr. Callen, Call me now!" Hetty left the message on his cell but then turned to Sam, "Do you know what was bothering him?" she asked

Sam shook his head, he had done nothing but rack his brains, and as far as he was concerned nothing had happened.

Hetty's phone rang, she picked it up and answered, "Mr. Callen where are you."

"I'm fine Hetty," Callen slurred on the other end of the Phone.

"Mr. Callen, are you injured?" he sounded disorientated. Her blood ran cold as he giggled down the phone. "Not yet!" he laughed a hollow empty laugh.

"Where are you," She asked again, Sam could hear her almost pleading. This scared him, Hetty never sounded like this.

"What'd you care" Callen slurred and Hetty heard a smash in the background, "OOPS!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Callen, Are you drunk?"

"I'm working on it….." He said.

Hetty wrote on a piece of paper call Nell get her to try and find his GPS. And handed it to Sam.

"I care, , please where are you."

"Visiting family." Callen said, "Gonna see Amy." He went very quiet.

"G," Hetty said, trying to reason with him.

"God! Am I that much of a Charity case that you're calling me by my first letter…" He sniggered "See I can't even call it a name," Hetty heard Callen undo another bottle of whatever he was drinking and heard him take a swig.

"I was looking for you to come to my house, you need to be with family over Christmas," She said.

He was silent on the other end… "I will be soon enough….." he trailed off. She heard him sob over the phone.

"I just wanted to tell you, I ain't been burned, so you're ok," He hung up.

Hetty turned to Sam, "Did you find him?"

"Nell's using her home laptop so it's taking a bit longer, I've called Deeks as he's still in town, and He's on his way here." Sam told her.

Sam's Cell rang and Nell told him she had Callen's cell's GPS at Rosedale Cemetery off Venice Boulevard.

Sam called Deeks and told him where to meet him, "There's an LAPD stop in center near there I'll call them see if they can send someone to keep an eye on him till we get there." Deeks suggested.

"Thanks man," Sam said and got in the Challenger.

Hetty elected to stay behind telling Sam when they had him to bring him back there.

* * *

><p>Deeks and Sam pulled into the cemetery's parking lot at about the same moment.<p>

"Hey," Deeks said to Sam and walked up to the LAPD beat cop standing outside, "Hey Jack I owe you for this one."

"Na, Marty, this makes us even ok." Deeks smiled and shook his hand, "So is he still there?"

"Has hardly moved, we didn't approach him as you said he may be armed….is he a cop?" Jack Morgan asked him.

"Something like that, I'll deal with it from here." Deeks said.

"Anytime," Jack smiled at Deeks he was one of the few cops at LAPD that actually liked the guy.

Sam put his cell on so Hetty could listen in. he walked over to Callen who was in a drunken stupor leaning against his sisters grave and holding onto the box from the mantelpiece.

"Hey, Partner?" Sam crouched down to Callens eye level.

Callen threw the half empty bottle of jack he had in his hand at Sam "Go away." He growled.

Sam noticed the two other empty bottles there and had to marvel that his partner hadn't passed out already.

"No." Sam said, "I'm here for you man."

"So I'm your charity case this year, d'ya draw the short straw."

Callens words were getting more and more slurred. "Leave us alone." He spat.

He tried to get up to get away from Sam and fell over. Sam noticed a pill bottle fall out of Callens pocket he picked it up and looked at the label. "Restoril?" Sam said to Callen. Callen sniggered "Yep finally gonna get some sleep." Callen fell over again.

"Shit, DEEKS! CALL 911!" Sam yelled.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket, "Hetty, Callens drunk and he's taken a full bottle of Restoril, Deeks' calling the paramedics now, you'd better meet us at hospital." He said and broke the connection as Deeks came over.

"Callen, What did you do this for man?" Deeks said more to himself than Callen.

Callen saw Deeks stand on Amy's grave and pushed him over, "Get off her!" then he laid down with his head on the headstone.

"Just leave me alone….." He said tiredly and closed his eyes.

Sam lifted him up as the paramedics arrived, "No you don't partner…Stay with me."

"Y'all should be with your family, not here." Callen protested weakly. "I just wanna be with mine." He pleaded.

'Finally' Callen thought as it got dark and he slipped into oblivion.

* * *

><p>An I am sorry this one is so short, I hope to post a longer one tomorrow.

Please review, (I still need to feed my lil plot bunnies) Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for the reviews, My evil lil bunnies are still lapping them up.

please leave more :)

Disclaimer same as Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 3

Sam explained as much as he could to the paramedics who quickly got him on a gurney and headed towards the hospital, Sam rode with them and Deeks followed behind calling Hetty on the way.

"Come on G," Sam said sitting next to him.

The paramedic asked Sam for all the information he had.

Sam willingly gave it as Callen drifted in and out of consciousness on the gurney. The paramedic put sensors on Callen to check his heart rate; he tried taking the box out of Callens' hand but Callens grip tightened on it.

"Come on G, I'll hold it." Sam said trying to take the box.

"Mine!" Callen groaned and gripped the box tighter.

The paramedic looked at Sam, "its ok, we don't want to upset him anymore, let him keep it." He paused before asking again, "I have to ask is this his first suicide attempt."

Sam was shocked, "We don't know this was a suicide attempt! For God sake! He's my partner I'd know if he was thinking about that." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, the paramedic or himself.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital and the doctors started working on him.<p>

A nurse walked over to Sam, Deeks and Hetty. "Hetty…...Again?" The nurse asked raising an eyebrow, "He's early this year."

Both Sam and Deeks looked shocked at the implications of what the nurse had just said.

"How many?" Sam needed to ask Hetty but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"If he's not on a case, maybe twice a year," Hetty admitted.

"Never mind," The nurse said, "You know he'll be ok when he comes round, I'll look in on him,"

"Thanks Claire," Hetty smiled.

"Hey, G's family." Claire smiled back.

Hetty turned again to her Agent and her liaison. "Claire grew up in foster care with G," She explained, "We tend not to let this get out too much."

Claire smiled at them, "Oh, Hetty, has he got it with him again?"

Hetty nodded, "The doctors can't get it off him, and maybe he'll let you have it."

"Come on." Claire smiled looking over at the doctor who had just left Callens room, "Let's go see him."

* * *

><p>The room was dark and Callen could hear that beeping again.<p>

'Shit' he thought to himself, he hated the feeling when he woke up and his stomach had been pumped. His throat was sore and tasted like puke and blood. He didn't even want to open his eyes cos then he would know he had failed, and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he was going to have to explain himself again.

Sam walked over to the bed and was shocked at how Callen looked. "Hey G, we're all here for you." Sam said quietly, he realized Callen was awake when he saw a single tear slip from the corner of Callens eye and ran down the side of his face.

Claire went to take the box Callen was still holding.

Callens grip tightened; there was no way he was letting it go.

"Callen, its Claire, its ok I'll hold it," She said and he relaxed his grip.

"What is that?" Deeks asked. As he did so Callens hand retightened on the box.

"That, Mr. Deeks, Is Callen." Hetty said simply nodding to Claire to leave the box where it was.

Deeks looked confused, "It's all he has about himself, his family everything. It's the only important thing he has." Hetty stated.

"I have to go squirt," Claire said stroking Callens forehead, "I'll be around, when you need me," She gave his head a light kiss and turned, "I assume, like last time you're staying." She said to Hetty. Hetty nodded and Claire smiled, "I'll get the tea." She said and left.

* * *

><p>Callen figured he should open his eyes; it was quiet so he hoped everyone had, had enough of him and had gone.<p>

Hetty put her cup of tea down and looked up at him. "Mr. Callen." She said

He felt a wave of shame rush through him, somehow he knew she would be there, she always was.

"Go away," He snapped and turned to stare at the wall. He knew she wasn't going anywhere but he still hoped, "You don't need to waste your time on me." He whispered

Hetty shook her head, "One of my brightest Agents, , yet, sometimes so obtuse, I never waste my time."

"Sam...Deeks... do they know?" Callen asked fearful of the answer, if they knew how broken he was, maybe ... he didn't dare finish the thought.

"Yes." Hetty said simply.

At that Callens walls shot up and he turned away from her again.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Deeks and Claire walked in, "Has he quit yet?" Claire asked brightly<p>

Deeks was surprised at her tone of voice but realized as the newcomer to this situation he didn't have the full facts.

"Just now," Hetty smiled "Hasn't got round to telling me yet though, and NO Mr. Callen you're not quitting."

"How is he?" Deeks asked.

"Slowly, coming back to us," Hetty replied.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Callen snapped at him.

"Nope, it's Christmas day, I'm with family where else would I be?" Deeks said.

Callen felt a knot in his chest at the word family.

"I don't..." He trailed off.

Hetty put an arm on his shoulder, "Mr. Callen, we are your family."

Callen closed his eyes as he felt a wave of emotion hit him.

For a moment he felt hope and then remembered the conversation of the other day, "Don't think so." He said coldly.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door as Claire entered again having had to pop out. "It's here." She said and brought in a pink carnation in a vase and placed it on the table beside Callen.<p>

"Pink Carnation it means always on my mind" Hetty stated.

Callen looked at the flower longingly, "I wish I knew where they came from,"

Deeks looked worried, "who knows you're in here."

"Just you guys, but every time I've been in hospital... I've gotten one, just don't know who from?" Callen said. His heart hoped maybe it was from his father but he didn't dwell on it.

"Where's Sam?" Callen asked,

"He's with his kids, he said to tell you, he will be over to kick your ass, later," Deeks grinned.

"Now it's my turn, what were you thinking?" Deeks asked him,

"Nothing..." Callen clammed up again he didn't want to talk about this now.

"You should have said you weren't going with Eric," Deeks pushed.

"Why? So I could be your Damn charity case, Hell! You guys were fighting over which one took me on this year." Callen spat, he wished Deeks would back off and just leave him be.

"What?" Deeks spluttered as he remembered the conversation Callen was alluding to. "How much of that did you actually hear?"

"Enough!" Callen looked him in the eye and Deeks saw the hurt and betrayal in Callens eyes for a second before Callen locked the emotions away. "Get out." He turned to Hetty, "You too!"

* * *

><p>Hetty took Deeks outside and turned to him, "Mr. Deeks I think you need to tell me what conversation Mr. Callen is talking about."<p>

So Deeks explained to Hetty how Kensi had wanted Callen to come to her home for Christmas as she didn't want him to be alone and how she had heard one of her cousins was sick so she had, had to change her plans and then Deeks and Sam had argued as they both wanted him at their homes.

"So you think, Mr. Callen heard this conversation and maybe thought you were feeling obligated to spend time with him over Christmas." Hetty said.

"Why would we feel obligated, He's family?" Deeks was confused.

"Have you ever asked him what his Christmas' used to be like?" Hetty asked, she didn't wait for an answer, "Mr. Callen learnt as a child that Christmas and family were for other people. He's always watched from the outside, but never been inside that circle. He also learnt that someone was watching him grow up and he would get the pink carnation whenever he was in hospital. When he was about 14, he tried his first suicide attempt and he got the carnation, in his mind it's from his family. He had looked up the meaning of the flower and realized it meant a mothers undying love."

Hetty stopped to let the words sink in. "It's his way of spending Christmas with family." She finished quietly.

Unnoticed by either Hetty or Deeks, another man in the waiting room got up and left. Putting a note on the empty nurses' station and walked out.

Claire came out of another room and picked up the note, puzzled she looked at it then walked over to Hetty.

"Hetty I just found this on my desk," She said and showed it to her.

The envelope just said Callen, Hetty opened it and gasped. Deeks looked at her questioningly.

In the same handwriting that was on the card that had been left on Amy's grave was one sentence.

'You are loved!'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm so sorry i didn't post yesterday, the bunnies had a temper tantrum and refused to move halfway through the chapter. but after more reviews they changed their minds and let me finish this morning.

Thanks for the reviews guys, I love em...(the bunnies are just greedy)

anyway disclaimer on chapter 1...enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 4

Hetty looked at the note; she couldn't for the life of her think who could have left that or why.

She and Deeks walked back into Callens room, He looked at them and turned away, "What you don't get the term, get lost!"

Deeks was shocked at the fact that Callen would speak to Hetty like that, "Mr. Callen, you are lucky that this is one of those times I allow you to have your little temper tantrums, but the nurses received this note for you and we wondered if you knew who could have sent it to you."

He looked at her distrustful, wondering if Hetty was up to one of her games again but actually realizing she was serious he took the note and looked at it.

His hand shook as he recognized the handwriting on the note. "No, I don't know who wrote it." He said and completely shut himself off.

"This may be a breach, Mr. Deeks can you call Nell and see if she can come home we need to access the security footage." Hetty said.

"NO!" Callen said.

Hetty stared at him, "Unless you have any information on this, I suggest you keep silent."

Callen looked down chastised, He was shaken and he knew it every instinct told him to get out of the hospital in case the guy with the camera came back for him like he had at Amy's graveside. If he could just get out of the hospital and set up some sort of surveillance then maybe he could follow the guy back and find his father. He knew about his mother after the Comescu incident and he had more information on his family and granted his box was more full than it had been last year, but if he could just find him, someone that was alive who knew about him. Hell he just needed family of his own. It was all he had ever asked for each year since he could remember for Christmas and Hell; it was Christmas day so maybe it was his turn for a miracle.

"Sorry Hetty, I just meant it really isn't fair for Nell to lose her Christmas too because of me."

"Normally, you don't get this far and you've never had a note before, this may be a breach and I have to treat it as such," Hetty explained trying to calm him.

"But if it's a breach and I'm burned then..." Callen started.

"You will stay here." Hetty stared him down. "Mr. Deeks, a word." She said and left the room with Deeks.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door closed Callen pulled the IV out of his arm and grabbed his clothes and headed out through the door. He saw Hetty talking to Deeks and Claire walking up to them, so he knew they were safe and not watching him he got in the elevator and hit the down button.<p>

Just a few more steps and he's be out of the building and gone. NCIS would be safe and he could look for the stranger who had left the note.

He decided to leave by a side entrance figuring that no one would see him leave, unfortunately he was wrong.

The man in the hat who had left the note was watching Callen leave. He shook his head, worried about the man's state of mind. He made a call and continued to watch him while arranging for him to be followed at a discreet distance, with orders not to engage unless his life was endangered and then only as little as possible, Callen was not to know he was being followed.

Unfortunately for Callen, Sam decided the best way for him to get into the hospital was to park round the back, he'd just got out of his car when he saw a familiar figure in a hoodie and baseball cap sneaking out of the back entrance.

Giving a wry smile, Sam picked up his cell and got back in his car.

"Deeks!" Sam said.

"What'd I do?" Deeks asked.

"How's Callen," Sam inquired

"He's asleep. I think?" Deeks replied.

"You may wanna check 'cos right now he's leaving the grounds." Sam said and smiled as he heard Deeks expletive in the background."Don't worry tell Hetty I've got him covered?"

Deeks filled Hetty in on what had happened and Sam grinned widened when he heard Hetty exclaim "Oh, Bugger!" in the background.

"Mr. Deeks, fill Mr. Hanna in on what has happened with out Mr. Callen."

So Sam listened in hands free as he followed Callen.

* * *

><p>'Crap!' Callen said to himself when he realized in his haste to get out of the hospital he had left the box on the bed. He knew it was a risk to double back and he stopped in two minds which way to go. His instincts said 'run protect your family.' He leant against a wall as the realization hit him, they were his family and he had to protect them. But he figured that was only how he had felt about them, not how they felt about him. The lure of the box was stronger, that was irrefutable proof of who he was. It was HIM and he wasn't going to lose that.<p>

So he headed back to the hospital figuring out how he could get the box back and get out without being seen.

"Hold on!" Sam stopped Deeks in mid flow. "I don't believe it, Callens heading back towards the hospital."

"Why would he do that?" Deeks asked.

"Maybe he's decided to trust us." Sam hoped." I'll be there in 5" Sam said and passed Callen and headed straight for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Callen got back to the hospital and came up the fire escape and climbed in the window of his room.<p>

"Shit!" he said as he realized the box wasn't on the bed, he looked underneath and around it.

"Looking for this Mr. Callen?" Hetty said sternly sitting with the box on her lap. Callen jumped 'bloody ninja'.

"Gimme that," He tried to grab for it but she moved the box.

"We need to talk Mr. Callen," Hetty stood her ground.

Callens eye flicked between the door, the window and the box.

"Please..." Was all he said, quietly.

"Sit, down," Hetty motioned to the other chair.

Callen slumped in it defeated, a tear escaped his eye and he stared at the box, "Please, Hetty." He pleaded.

She handed him the box and he clutched at it as if it were a life preserver.

"Tell me why you ran." She asked him kindly.

"I...I wanted to keep you safe." He said.

"From whom?" Hetty asked

"I don't know," Callen admitted

"Mr. Callen we are safer right now if we are together until was have any information to the contrary. You know that, do you know why you wanted to keep us safe?" Hetty asked realizing she knew the answer but hoping he would say it.

"I...I can't...NO!" He put his defenses up again.

"Because we are family. Mr. Callen." Hetty stated.

"I don't ...No we are not!" Callen grabbed the flower and the note, "This is family!" he threw them at her letting the flower drop but grabbing the note back mid air.

Hetty eyed the way Callen treated the note like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"G, who is the note from," Hetty asked,

"I hope...I think...my father," Callen said and he couldn't hold eye contact with her ashamed he was letting her in like this.

"May I?" Hetty asked and held out her hand for the note.

"But...will I get it back," Callen asked, Hetty heart broke at that, she could almost see the little boy who had gone through the system, never having anything to call his own and wondering if this precious thing he now had would be taken from him too.

Hetty took his hand, "I'm going to give it to Nell, she will carefully run some tests on it, and maybe it will help find out where it came from. You WILL get it back, I promise."

He visibly relaxed at that and flopped down into the chair again, "But Nell's away, with her family." He said.

"I told her what was happening she said this family needed her more so she's flying back now."

He nodded tiredly, he didn't have the strength left to argue with her and his eyes closed.

Hetty draped a blanket over him and left the room.

On a rooftop across from the hospital a man picked up a phone. "The target is back in the hospital, he's safe for now."

"Thank you." Another man said on the other end of the phone. "Keep him that way."

"Yes sir." The first man answered.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, most if not all, well maybe not all your questions should be answered by the end of the story, although i will admit to never seeing Rizzoli and Isles so have no idea what thats about, (Sorry).

Also I apologize if i have any of the details about Callens mother wrong, i'm in the UK and season 3 doesn't start until tomorrow night (YAY!) but the plot bunnies search for little nuggets so i hope they haven't hit to wide of the mark.

Please Review and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 5

Hetty walked out of the hospital room and gave Deeks the note. "Mr. Deeks if you could be so kind as to give this to Miss Jones, when you pick her up at the airport in an hour and go back to Ops and carefully, have this analyzed and bring it back to me."

"Sure," Deeks said and took the note.

"Mr. Hanna, would you mind keeping an eye on our Mr. Callen, I have some errands to run." Hetty asked him.

Sam smiled, "No problem, Hetty."

She smiled and headed back to the mission.

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door, "Hey, G." he grinned and stuck his head around the corner.<p>

Callen was asleep so Sam came in and sat in the chair across from him.

Sam was wracking his brain to try and figure out what had sent his partner over the edge and why despite all the psych evaluations he had done, this had never shown up and yet Hetty knew about this. To Sam Callen was the stoic one, even when Dom had died, Callen had been the one that kept them all together. Not once had he let the grief overtake him. Now that façade Callen had built had slipped, this shook Sam to the core. He wasn't at the point where he would request another partner but the trust had been shaken. How on earth had he been working with Callen all these years and he hadn't known about these suicide attempts? Of course Callen being Callen never let anyone in if he didn't want them there, but why hadn't Hetty filled him in, if Callen had lost it on a case someone could have been injured or worse killed.

Sam just shook his head, making a mental note to collar Hetty later and ask her.

"Why, G." he said quietly to himself.

Callen shifted in his sleep and his breathing started to quicken.

Sam went to move the box to make Callen more comfortable. As his hand touched the box Callen jumped awake and grabbed Sam by the throat, "Mine!" Callen growled.

"It's ok, G, It's me!" Sam he breathed. Callen focused and let go, "God Sam I'm sorry!" he scooted back to the chair but still held the box in front of himself.

"G, we need to talk." Sam said but Callen focused on the window behind his head.

Sam tried to talk to Callen but even if Callen had wanted to talk to him his attention was taken by a figure with a telephoto lens on the building opposite. Maybe it was just his imagination Callen shook his head as fatigue took him over and he fell into a troubled sleep. After his earlier escape attempt Sam sat with him. He realized that there was more going on in Callen's head than he had ever admitted. He understood the not being part of a family thing that Callen had going for him, but since their return from Romania Callen had been even more insular, He wasn't sure what Hetty had said to him regarding the incident but he had seemed to be angry for a few days and nothing had been said after that.

Callen started to shift in his sleep.

He dreamt of a beach and warm arms holding him safe. He sighed in his sleep, remembering the feel and the smell of her. The way she smiled, and ruffled his hair, the way she makes him feels safe, holding him and his sister on her lap.

He smiled for a moment in his sleep, Sam looked at him thinking for the first time in a while he looked happy. Suddenly he groans as the scene in his mind changes.

The child on the beach looks at the toy soldier he has been given and hears a scream behind him and his mothers voice screaming "Run, baby...Amy take your brother and run!"

"No!... Momma!" Callen cried in his sleep. A tear running down his cheeks as sobs overtake him, but he can't wake up.

The boy in the dream looks over his sister's shoulder as he sees a figure obscured by sunlight shoot his mother and watches screaming as she falls to the ground dead.

Then strange arms pick up the child and he sees his sister taken by someone else and his arms reach out to her "AMY!" She tries to call back to him but her words are lost on the wind.

The boy in his head and the man in reality both curl themselves up into a ball and sob.

Callen clutching the box like he'll die without it is woken by Sam gently shaking him.

"G!" Sam said over and over again, "Its ok, you're safe."

Callen struggled to get his breathing regular and to put the emotionless mask back in place. It took him all of 10 seconds.

He shook Sam's arm off his shoulder, "I'm fine Sam." He said and looked out of the window again seeing the same man on the roof. A dark look crossed Callens face and he hid it.

"G, you're not fine, do you want to explain what happened yesterday?" Sam asked him concerned

"No," Callen said and put his wall back up

"G, Please." Sam pleaded wanting to know how he could help his friend.

Callen turned away "Sam not yet ok." He begged, "I...I can't not yet."

Sam nodded a not yet was not a not ever, he could live with that.

* * *

><p>Hetty walked into the mission and picked up the phone.<p>

"He's been contacted," She said into the phone, "Was it you?"

"Fine, use your contacts if it is him contacting Callen, We have to find him" Hetty continued talking to the nameless person on the other end.

"We sent a note, it was left for Mr. Callen, Intercept the results and send the real ones to me."

Hetty put the phone down and sat at her desk; she sighed and helped herself to a cup of tea.

The phone ran again and Hetty answered it "Laing, yes?" Her shoulders drooped, "Very well thank you. No one else gets to see those results except you need to send a copy to SACNAV. "She replaced the receiver, and shook her head, feeling the weight of her years pressing down on her. "Oh, Mr. Callen." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Sam went off to get a coffee as Callen dozed again in the chair.<p>

Three seconds after he left the room Callen was gone, He grabbed his bag and put the box into it and climbed back out onto the fire escape.

The man on the roof ran a number, "Sir, he's on the move again." The man waited for a reply and the voice on the other end said, "He's spotted you get out of there someone else will take over." The first man closed his cell phone and took out the sim card, broke it and ran.

Callen waited at the bottom of the building as the man from the roof came out; he stayed in the shadows and followed him.

He got as far as the 101 and the man was picked up in a blue transit van with no plates.

Callen drew his gun and chased after the van, realizing it was useless he dropped to the side of the road, defeated. After a few moments he grabbed his bag and walked off to find somewhere to hole up for the night, 'After all,' he said to himself, 'I know what he looks like and I have contacts and as long as they can't find me I can do this' he reasoned to himself.

* * *

><p>Hetty was reaming Sam a new one, "Mr. Hanna you were told not to leave him alone!"<p>

"Sorry Hetty, He was asleep, I only went for coffee." Sam argued.

Hetty slumped her shoulders and Sam looked shocked, "Mr. Callen believes he may be able to find his father, Mr. Hanna."

"He's alive?" Sam asked incredulously

Hetty didn't answer, "His state of mind is compromised and he thinks he's been burned so he's probably gone to ground...Sam, if it is his father, he will need you and with him, he may not like what he finds, and if it isn't he will need you both more as the disappointment may break him."

"Is Nell back yet?" Sam asked realizing she would be the one to be able to track him down on the street of L.A.

"Yes, She is in Ops right now with Mr. Deeks," Hetty said and indicated for Sam to follow her.

While in the Challenger with Sam, Hetty made a call to Nell, so by the time she and Sam arrived Nell had most of Callens movements on camera.

* * *

><p>They walked into ops and Deeks looked up at Sam, "D'ya lose him," Deeks grinned remembering what Sam had said to him earlier.<p>

"Shut up Deeks!" Sam growled, and then smiling at Nell said, "What have we got."

She pulled up the footage of Callen leaving down the fire escape of the hospital and following the man to the highway.

"Any I.D. on our mystery man?" Sam asked.

"I'm running it through the LAPD and AVIS right now." Nell said.

They watched as Callen went under an underpass and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Deeks.

"We should head down there and see if he's around." Sam said

"Hey guys?" Nell interjected, "I ran the footage from the rooftop across from the hospital, the man on the roof had been there for hours and was defiantly following Callen."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks for the review guys, Still loving and needing them to feed the bunnies. (Or they get cranky)

Sorry this chapter isn't as long, but NCIS LA season 3 starts tonight and there's no way i'm gonna miss it.

I'm not sure how this chapter will go down with you guys but it's needed to get to the next one so i hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 6

Callen had actually slept, he found it ironic seeing as he had spent the night under the pier. But the sounds of the waves and exhaustion had lulled him to sleep.

He woke up and quickly took stock of his surroundings. He laughed to himself realizing it was boxing day and at least now he was gone the guys in his team could get back to their families and whatever else it was they did at Christmas and he could concentrate on finding who was following him, maybe if this worked out he would find out who sent the note.

The one thing on his list today was while the mission was empty to break in and get his note back, check out ops for info and get gone before anyone knew he was there.

So there he was at 3.30am standing outside the rear door of the mission.

He came in and found it empty so he went to Hetty's desk and found his note in a file. There was no note as to what had been found. But he put the note in the box in his bag.

Looking through her desk there were no clues. So Callen made his way to Ops, using Eric's password he logged on to the computer and looked for the information. All he managed to find was the note was made from recycled paper and there were no fingerprints on it or DNA matches. Callen pulled up the footage of his escape from the hospital and ran the license plate of the van through the LAPD, There he got a hit. The van was a rental taken out by a Mikhail Romanov a low level Serbian gun for hire, He took the address off the license and erased all the footage of his chasing the van and any security footage of him being there and left.

* * *

><p>Nell walked into Ops and stopped dead. A chair had been move from where she had left it last night and Eric's keyboard wasn't in the same position as Eric always left it. She picked up her phone and called Hetty, "We've had a break in," Nell said.<p>

Two minutes later Sam, Deeks and Hetty walk into OPS. Nell showed them what she had seen coming in and then proceeded to call up the back up logs of the security footage from the Ops center. They watched as Callen came in and went to the different areas of the mission. Hetty shook her head, "Mr. Hanna, I'm worried, Mr. Callen may be completely unstable I need you to find him and bring him back to the boatshed, He's not to be brought into OPS until we find out exactly what is going on and exactly what he stole of our computers, right now Mr. Callen is to be considered a rouge agent."

Sam and Deeks looked at each other worried, "Are we letting the director know?" Sam asked.

"Not yet, I am hoping this isn't as bad as it looks." Hetty sounded defeated." If we let the director know there will be no way for him to come back."

Kensi and Eric walked into OPS, "Hey guys." They said and stopped at the long faces. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Deeks please fill Mr. Beale and Miss Blye in, Mr. Hanna my office please." Hetty ordered.

* * *

><p>Callen sat at his favorite coffee shop, the one no one at OSP knew about where he could sit and watch the world go by and be completely anonymous. He looked at the files on his laptop and tried to make some sense of the information he had.<p>

He wondered why a Serbian group would be tracking him, why someone...possibly his father could get close enough to leave him a note or a flower but couldn't or wouldn't step through a door to see him face to face, 'why was he not a good enough son that his father wouldn't face him?' He could understand now having remembered what happened to his mother that he and Amy had been split up to keep them safe but now he had skills he could protect his father and save him from whatever was keeping him away from his family.

Although, He thought it had been the Comescus' keeping his family separated, He had been told they were all dead now so what on earth was going on.

Callen was like a dog with a bone. There was no way he was giving this up and waiting like last time.

He had hated having to scare Sam and Deeks the way he had, He knew that some sort of contact would have been attempted if he had tried to kill himself, but he also knew Sam had his back and he wouldn't have died if Sam could have prevented it. Although a part of him still screamed that if he had died he would be with family now. He wasn't entirely sure it had all been a plan. Even though the idea had come after he had had a talk with Hetty about his family, after all if she knew about his mother she must know about his father.

Callen slammed the lid shut on his laptop and made a new plan of action. Try the Serbians first if there was no luck there maybe he should just have a private talk with Hetty.

* * *

><p>Sam sat at Hetty's desk, "Are we really going to leave G out in the cold, after all he's been through."<p>

Hetty shook her head, "No, Mr. Hanna, but we need to get him someplace secure and we need to make sure he hasn't been co opted by whomever is chasing him, trying to get information from him in exchange for information on his father."

"Hetty! He wouldn't sell us out!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, Mr. Hanna, I hope you're right, but Mr. Callens need for information on his family may just override his common sense" Hetty replied sadly.

* * *

><p>Callen got to the address where the Serbians were holed up. The warehouse was deathly silent and there was no movement from inside. He pulled his SIG and walked up to the door, he crept inside. The first thing he smelled was blood. The bodies of 3 Serbians were shot execution style he looked at the brass on the floor; the gunman had used a SIG too! "Shit!" Callen cursed out loud, whoever did this obviously meant it to look like he had killed them.<p>

He heard two car doors slam and looked out of the window to see Kensi and Deeks walking up to the warehouse, "Shit!" he said again and left quickly not realizing he had dropped his badge as he had knelt down to check the dead men's vitals.

He climbed to the roof of the warehouse; he needed to see what conclusions Deeks and Kensi came to and whether or not it was safe for him to continue. Hopefully they wouldn't think it was him, they had been his team and they should trust him. More than anything he needed to know they trusted him and cared about him.

"Kensi we have to let Hetty know." Deeks said Kensi had tears flowing down her face.

"He just murdered them," She sobbed."In cold blood, what was he thinking, I know he's having problems but this isn't like him."

"Kensi, you know it was him, you have his badge!" Deeks exclaimed. He picked up the phone and called Hetty to fill her in.

Callen backed up tears in his eyes; they hadn't even given him the benefit of the doubt. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

Now it was time for him to have a private word with Hetty.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N OK so major fan girl scream! How awesome was the premier of season 3 last night, YAY!

The bunnies have been jumping for joy today and really loved the reviews you guys left..

Disclaimer the same as Chapter 1 enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 7

Hetty put the phone down and Called Sam into her office.

"We have a problem, Mr. Hanna." She said, she filled Sam in on what Deeks had just told her.

"No! He wouldn't have murdered them, "Sam knew his partner and nothing would convince him that Callen was guilty of this.

"You may be right I'm having Eric pull up any footage he can get from outside the warehouse," Hetty replied and she and Sam walked up the stairs to OPS.

"Eric we need any footage you can get from Mr. Deeks and Miss Blyes' position." Hetty said.

"Hetty, Callens there, or he was as Kensi and Deeks came out on the roof." Eric said he pulled up the footage of Callen listening into Kensi and Deeks' conversation and they watched as he staggered back. With a disbelieving look on his face and a tear running down his cheek, then they watched as a steely look crossed his face and all emotion was gone.

Sam was more worried than he had ever been, Callen was his partner and his every instinct was to be there to protect him. His anger at hearing what Deeks and Kensi said was quickly abated by his concern for Callen and he tried to rack his brains to think what Callens next move would be.

"Eric run the footage back, we need to find out what really happened."Sam snapped.

Kensi and Deeks arrived back at the mission and walked into OPS, just as Eric got to when the Serbians arrived.

Sam shot them a look, "Callen was there and he heard you." He said accusingly to Deeks. Kensi's eyes widened in shock, and then she stood between Sam and her partner.

"We found his badge at the scene and SIG casings on the floor, considering what you guys have told me about his state of mind Deeks came to a logical assumption." She stood squared up to him.

"I got something." Eric said diffusing the tension, Hetty and the others looked at the screen.

The Serbians got out of the car and walked into the warehouse, Three minutes later a black SUV pulled up an older man walked out and walked into the warehouse, shots rang out and the man walked back out got in the SUV and drove off.

"Eric, zoom in on his face and get me an ID." Sam said.

"No, Mr. Beale this file is to be immediately classified and sealed. Send to my laptop and destroy all copies." Hetty ordered.

"Hetty? But this proves G didn't do it we have to find that man," Sam argued.

Hetty didn't reply she walked out of OPS and went straight to her office.

* * *

><p>She picked up a phone and dialed a number, "You were sloppy." She said to the man on the other end.<p>

"I don't care if you are protecting him Mongoose, you're hurting him too." She continued. "And you're endangering your cover."

Sam walked up behind her. "I'll protect our Mr. Callen, Just...NO!" She visibly slumped, "We are getting too old for this. I'll keep in touch." She replace the receiver, Sam backed off confused by what he had heard.

"Mr. Hanna," Sam jumped, "That conversation was confidential, and I hope you will treat it as such,"

"Yes Hetty," Sam replied,

"Can you be here for 8am, I will hopefully be able to fill you in more then," She said and grabbed her bag, stepped off her stool and left.

* * *

><p>Callen arrived at Hettys' house and climbed over the back wall, he allowed himself a small laugh at the ease he was able to break her alarm code and get into her house.<p>

He grabbed a drink from the fridge and made himself a sandwich, one thing he remembered from his days in the CIA if there was an opportunity to have food he knew was safe, he should take it.

He sat on the sofa and knowing it would really annoy Hetty, he put his feet up on her coffee table. And unholstered his SIG, placed it in his lap and waited.

Just after dark he heard the door open and Hetty enter the alarm code. She put her bag down and walked into the living room, "Mr. Callen," She said without any hint of surprise, "Do you mind removing your feet from my coffee table"

Callen cocked his gun, "Hetty, we need to talk." He smirked with the kind of smile that made most people's blood run cold.

"Are you planning on shooting me?" She asked taking a seat.

"Just needed protection, I'm not sure who to trust right now."Callen admitted, "I didn't kill the Serbians," he added quietly "But they didn't believe me,"

"I know," Hetty said.

"I need to know what you know." Callen demanded leveling the gun at her, "I don't want to shoot you but I can't go on like this, WHO is following me? What do you know that I don't?"

"A great many things Mr. Callen," Hetty said cryptically. "All I can tell you is the Serbians are after an operative code named Mongoose and you are being used as bait to get to him, probably due to your work in the CIA" she finished but Callen noticed how she looked aside as she told it.

"Hetty," He growled, "You're still keeping secrets aren't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen although some are concerning you most aren't and they are not mine to share."

Callen slammed his hand down on the table in frustration.

"Come back to OSP, Mr. Callen." Hetty offered, "We will sort out this mess and maybe find you some answers."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Callen said.

"Trust your team to have your back," Hetty said.

"Why!" Callen snapped, "They don't trust me."

"You should give them more credit Mr. Callen, They make mistakes but they care about you."

"Why?" Callen snapped defensively.

"Oh, Mr. Callen. They are your teammates; they need you as much as you need them,"

"I don't need them, I can do this myself." Callen got up and paced the room. "I just need the information you have; I need to know what you got on the note."

"The note was clean." Hetty said.

"You're lying!" Callen raised the gun at Hetty.

"All I can tell you is the note was from Mongoose, he's been keeping tabs on you for years." Hetty admitted.

"Is...Is he my father?" Callen asked actually afraid of what her answer would be.

"Yes." Hetty said simply.

"And you KNEW! You knew where he was all this time!" Callen shouted at her.

"Mr. Callen." Hetty took a step towards him. Callen stepped back and knocked into an end table, smashing a lamp. Hetty raised her eyebrows, usually she would have told him how much that lamp cost but she could see the conflicting emotions swirling on his face.

He sat heavily on the sofa, "Why hasn't he come and got me." He was totally broken, the one person he had trusted totally lied to him and he couldn't leave she was the one with the answers.

Hetty got up and made Callen a glass of water; while he was trying to get his head together she sent Sam a text message on his cell so he would come to her home and help bring Callen in.

"What's his name? I mean what is my father's name?" Callen asked her.

"I don't know he's always been known as Mongoose, which was his codename, I only ever knew your mothers name which was Clara," Hetty decided it was time he knew what she was cleared to tell him.

"How could you know this and not tell me you knew how important finding my family was to me!"

"How would me telling you about your mother and sister make a difference, they wouldn't have been any less dead." Hetty appeared cold but he had to understand how important he not knowing was.

"I would have had a place to start." Callen sulked. "Do you know my name?"

"No. all I had was the CIA Intel from when we tried to extract your family from Romania." She paused so he could realize she had been on the extraction team, "By the time we got there your mother was dead, your father was missing and you and Amy were hiding inside a world war two bunker off the Strada Lebedei.

Callen had a flash of being in a concrete room, being held by Amy and both of them crying and a small woman picking them up and telling them they were going to be safe.

Callen looked up shocked, "You...you saved us!"

Hetty nodded, "We brought you back to Los Angeles."

"Why did you split us up?" Callen breathed tears unashamedly falling now.

"To keep you both safe. The Comescus were looking for you both." Hetty explained

"I need to find him, How do you contact him?" Callen asked.

Hetty shook her head, "I won't contact him,"

Callen snapped his head up and his eyes went dark with fury, "HETTY!"

"Do you think we went through all we did, just for you to expose him now."

Callen raised his gun at Hetty shaking with anger.

"Callen put the gun down."Sam said holding his gun on his partner.

* * *

><p>AN OK guys, so i made up a name for his mom, if it is way off please don't kill me lol it just seemed like the right name for her.

please review. ( Make my bunnies smile.)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks for the reviews and Kemi thanks for the research.

Not sure how happy i am with this chapter, but needs must to get to the next bit.

hope you all like it, please review.

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 8

"Callen, please, calm down man, put the gun down," Sam was practically begging, he would if needed protect Hetty with his life, but that protection extended to Callen as well.

"I...I can't, I need her to..." His focus switched to Hetty, "You have to contact him!"

Suddenly there was a loud pop. Sam looked around, the window behind Callen had shattered and Callen blanched and fell to the ground.

Sam looked at Hetty, frantically assessing to make sure she hadn't been hurt.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty knelt beside him and checked his wound. Then she looked up at Sam, "We have to move, NOW!"

Sam gathered Callen up and put him in the car with Hetty beside him working furiously on the wound in his chest.

"What the HELL just happened." Sam asked as they sped away from Hetty's house.

"This was a professional hit. Callen was the target and there are probably only 5 people in the world that can make that shot." Hetty said; Sam's blood ran cold if Callen had been alone he would be dead.

"We need to take him back to the mission." Hetty said.

Sam turned the car around and headed towards OSP. Hetty picked up her phone, ", I need you to access the security footage from my house, on the server is a file marked HLSF3 password is mongoose." Hetty gave a wry smile thinking Callen would have gone ballistic had he been conscious. "Also arrange for Dr. Mai to be at the entrance with a gurney, we are bringing Mr. Callen in and he's injured."

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the mission Dr. Mai was standing at the entrance with a nurse and a gurney, Kensi and Deeks were there too.<p>

"My God, Callen!" Kensi breathed,

"Go with him," Hetty said to Sam, "But I need you at OPS in 5."

Hetty headed straight to her office and picked up the phone.

"Mongoose, it's me." She took a deep breath. "He's been shot, there are only 5 people I know can make that shot and two of them are us, the other is an NCIS agent I trust so we only have two people to find."

Hetty headed up to ops to give Eric the parameters of his search.

The others were already waiting for her Sam was pacing the room and Deeks and Kensi were leant against the table.

"Mr. Callen's status Mr. Hanna?" She asked

"He's stable but not awake yet, Dr. Mai has been told to keep him under sedation for now." Sam said.

"Very well, Mr. Beale, Did you pull up the footage I asked for."

Eric nodded and showed them the footage from the morning, There were shots from inside the house but no sound showing Callen holding a gun on Hetty and Sam saying something and then the window breaking and Callen dropping.

Then Eric brought up the footage from outside about 700 meters away was a man with a sniper rifle. He fired.

", you need to get a clearer image." Hetty said. The face was obscured but she saw the rifle.

"That's enough Mr. Beale, look up any records we have on Konstantin Korolyov." The others looked at her.

"The rifle is a Dragunov Sniper rifle, "Hetty explained "There are only 5 people in the world that can make that shot, Myself, Mongoose and Gibbs are not in question of being the ones that fired the rifle."

"Mongoose?" Kensi asked already knowing who the other two were.

"Mr. Callen's father." Hetty said.

The others looked shocked, Hetty continued, "Mongoose has been in hiding since Mr. Callen was a child for his own safety, that's all I can say."

"Does he know?" Deeks asked

"Some of it, what I can tell him." Hetty sighed, "Now we need to find Korolyov, He is a Russian ex KGB sniper and he always used a Dragunov."

"I'll run a facial recognition scan and see what I come up with."

Hetty walked out, "Mr. Hanna, this is going to get a lot worse before it get's better." She admitted and went to check on Callen.

* * *

><p>"How is he? " Hetty asked Dr. Mai and she finished up checking he patients Vitals.<p>

"He made it through the surgery, we handed off with the bullet, He'll be ok Hetty he is a fighter and we are equipped here to handle him when no one is here the door is locked so he's safe." The doctor said to her.

"How long till he wakes up?" Hetty asked,

"About an hour." Dr. Mei said, she flashed Hetty a smile "I assume Mr. Hanna is waiting outside."

"They all are." Hetty said.

"Tell them one at a time. But not for too long." The doctor smiled again as Hetty left and she followed as Sam came in.

They all spent time with him, each team member in there own way atoning for what part they felt they had, had in Callens breakdown and this state they were now all in, and all of them agreed silently it was easier doing this when he was asleep and couldn't hear them.

* * *

><p>When Callen finally started to stir, Hetty and Sam were in with him as Kensi and Deeks were tracking down a lead on the whereabouts of Korolyov.<p>

"Did you shoot me?" Callen asked Sam in disbelief.

Sam's head shot up and he looked at Callen, "Na, I wouldn't do that. Besides a sniper got you, Kensi and Deeks are chasing him down."

"OK," Callen said quietly. "Do they know...about me and Hetty."

"It's ok Mr. Callen, you're safe here," Hetty said, as she did a whole load of memories came flooding back and Callen remembered the conversation he had, had with Hetty prior to his shooting.

"Did you call him?" Callen pushed.

"He knows, Mr. Callen." Hetty said simply

"Who shot me?" Callen asked "And where am I?"

"A Russian called Konstantin Korolyov, "Hetty looked at him wondering if he had ever heard the name. "And your home, Mr. Callen, please...Stay." She looked at him and he felt, heck... he didn't know what it was he felt maybe scared, maybe safe. He wanted so much for it to be home but he was scared about how his teammates would react to what he had done and how could they understand why he did it when he didn't even fully understand it.

* * *

><p>Callen nodded, hoping Hetty would give him time to think, until he understood what was going on fully he wasn't staying in one place to get shot and defiantly wasn't planning on putting his family in danger.<p>

There it was again in the back of his mind, they were his family that much he was sure of, from his mind anyway. He just wished that they trusted him and wanted him around. Now on top of all of that was this Russian who wanted to kill him and his father. If he stayed here maybe he would have an advantage over the Russian and he could get the drop on him but the risk to anyone in the mission was too great. So he decided to do the only thing he could think of. Check out Hettys desk for any contact details for Mongoose, get a new gun and get out.

Then he hit his first obstacle, Hetty being Hetty had locked the door on him, "Damn!" he said, he wasn't strong enough to kick the door in so he did the next best thing. Pressed the Call button and Dr Mai came in.

"Mr. Callen," She started and then realized he wasn't in his bed, Callen grabbed her from behind. Put her in a choke hold and gently lifted her unconscious body onto the bed. "Sorry." He whispered and slipped out.

* * *

><p>He went halfway down the corridor when he heard Eric's whistle. He looked around the corner as Hetty, Kensi, Deeks and Sam went upstairs and he slipped into Hetty's office.<p>

Looking around he couldn't find anything. Although even he thought it too absurd to think it would just be on a post it note on her desk. He knew however his box must be around there somewhere, he looked for about four minutes until he heard movement from upstairs then he snuck into the armory got his SIG and headed out before anyone saw him, grabbing the keys to Sam's challenger off his desk.

Callen sat in the challenger and jumped as he realized Sam was sitting in the passenger seat. "Took you long enough," Sam said.

"Get out," Callen said.

"My car, my partner... Just drive G!" Sam replied exasperated.

"Sam...I...I don't want to get you hurt." Callen said, "I need to find this guy and kill him"

"I need my partner back, watching my back and trusting me and if I have to follow you to the end of the earth to do it...I will" Sam said, "I need you to trust me as much as I trust you"

Callen looked incredulously at Sam, "You trust me?"

"Of course partner, now lets go get 'em." Sam grinned at his partner and Callen's heart leapt, If Sam trusted him maybe then the others would too.

Callen gunned the engine and set off in search of Korolyov.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks for the reviews (They had my little bunnies in stitches) as if they would allow Callen to get away that easy!

Anyway another chapter for today, I would have posted earlier but they just wont stop laughing!

Disclaimer as Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 9

Callen got about 3 miles down the road before the adrenaline rush faded out and so did he, Sam waiting for it got Callen to pull over and helped get him into the passenger seat.

"Where are we headed?" Sam asked Callen.

"Somewhere to rest and regroup." Callen slurred and Sam smiled, He'd known this was coming and at least with him being there, there was less chance of him dying in a ditch somewhere.

As Sam pulled into the parking lot of a motel he wondered briefly if he should tell Callen that Hetty knew what he was going to do and all of it the escape everything had been allowed by her. He decided to go against telling Callen knowing it might destroy any trust they had rebuilt, but at least now Callen could do his 'crusade' thing and maybe they could get Korolyov.

Sam got a room and dropped Callen's battered body on the bed, He looked around the room and decided that Callen was better off being unconscious at least he didn't have to look at the décor, the room still looked like the seventies had thrown up all over it. He went back to the challenger and got the medical kit Hetty had given him, plus the medication that Callen needed to take and food for 2 days which is when the doctor had said he should be ready to travel.

Sam picked up his cell and dialed a number, "Hetty?" he said

"Are you settled in all right Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked.

"G's unconscious but ok; I've got the supplies, any news on Korolyov?"

"Not yet, we will contact you if the situation changes likewise if comes up with anything on his own let us know, We will be there for him whether he likes it or not." Hetty told him.

Sam shut the phone down and went to change Callen's bandages.

Callen stirred, "it's ok G, You're holed up in a motel room, no one knows where we are and you're safe."

Callen relaxed a bit more and fell asleep again, Sam got Callen's box out of the car and placed it beside the bed and then took out a file which had all the case details Eric had been able to get hold of plus a laptop just in case Eric needed to update him with any more information.

* * *

><p>Hetty walked into Ops as Eric and Nell tried to track down Korolyov, Deeks and Kensi walked in behind her.<p>

"How did it go?" Kensi asked.

"Mr. Callen, got away fine and Sam called; He's resting in a motel."

"Well I suppose letting him run is one way of getting him to rest," Deeks said.

Eric turned to them, "Hetty is Nell on assignment?" He asked.

"Not that I'm aware of Mr. Beale why?"

"Well, she went for lunch just after Callen arrived and she hasn't come back yet." Eric said worriedly.

"Can you track her cell phone?" Hetty asked.

"I've tried and I've tried calling!" Eric's voice rose in pitch as his fear for his partner grew.

Kensi's phone rang. "It's Nell!" she said and Hetty turned to Eric, "Trace the call." She ordered.

"Hey, Nell," Kensi answered trying to keep her voice light just in case.

"Kensi," Nell sobbed on the other end of the phone, "I'm sorry, he grabbed me on my way back from the coffee shop."

"It's ok Nell, who has you and where are you, are you ok?" Kensi asked in quick succession.

"Korolyov, he..." The phone was snatched from her.

"Hetty Lang?" Came a mans voice.

"Konstantin Korolyov, I presume." Hetty said icily.

"I have your little agent," He said, "I want Mongoose and his boy."

"I don't know where they are?" Hetty admitted.

"You have 48 hours to find them one or the other and I will contact you to arrange a swap."

"Don't hurt her!" Eric yelled and was cut off by a look from Hetty.

"She will be alive, if I return her, whether or not she is in one piece depends on how well she behaves and how quickly you comply with my demands."Korolyov growled and the others felt a chill as Nell was heard sobbing in the background as the phone cut off.

"Mr. Beale, Did you manage to trace the call?" Hetty asked.

"All I got was downtown L.A. I'm sorry Hetty," Eric said.

"We will get her back, I promise," Deeks said to Eric.

"Why Nell?" Eric asked

"Probably just opportunity." Kensi said but then they realized that for Korolyov to grab Nell he must have been watching and must have followed Hetty, Sam and Callen from Hetty house.

"Eric, Pull up footage from outside the mission just before Callen arrived?" She said.

Eric typed furiously on his keyboard, and soon they could see Sam, Hetty and Callen arrive and watched again as Sam carried Callen to the gurney, "Over there!" Kensi pointed in the corner as a Dark saloon car pulled up and stopped. Eric zoomed in on it and they saw a man sitting in the drivers' seat hardly moving then looking up in anticipation as Nell left the building and the car followed her.

He brought up footage from outside the coffee shop Nell went to every lunchtime and they saw as Nell came out with some coffee and a bag, She stopped as a man, ran up to her worriedly and pointed towards an alley, Nell followed him and they watched shocked as he put a cloth to her mouth and she struggled until whatever was on the cloth overpowered her and the man put her in his car.

"How could no one have seen anything?" Deeks asked.

"It's the area; we go there not just because the coffee is great but because no one takes any notice of anyone else around there." Eric said sadly. "I've got the license plate, running through kaleidoscope now; I'll let you know if I get a hit."

The others realized Eric could work faster by himself. They went downstairs. Hetty called Sam and filled him in on the situation.

* * *

><p>Sam shook with anger as he put the phone down. He knew when Callen awoke he would go mental. No matter how Callen felt about his team and it was something Sam needed to find out from him. He knew he was fiercely protective towards Nell, being the youngest and smallest member of the team.<p>

Callen stirred and woke up, "Ow!" He moaned as the new bandages Sam had put on him were a bit tight.

"How are you feeling, G?" Sam asked.

"Like I've slept for a week what happened?" Callen asked.

"You 'hulked' out back at the mission and the adrenaline wore off halfway here, you pulled over and I got us a room." Sam explained, "I've changed your dressings and I have some antibiotics for you."

Callen blanched and Sam smiled, "Tablets. G, not needles relax." Sam said and he did.

"I take it Hetty knows where we are." Callen said.

"Actually no, its safer if she doesn't but I am in touch with her, G, you need to know...Korolyov has taken Nell, He's demanding either you or your father."

Callen pulled himself upright, "Call Hetty, Tell her I'll go."

Sam shook his head but knew it was pointless to argue when Callen set his mind to something. Besides it would get them to Korolyov which was what they were after anyway.

As Sam shook his head Callen took it as a no and angrily snatched the phone from him and called Hetty himself.

"Hetty, Callen... arrange a meet I'll go."

"Mr. Callen is that wise, "Hetty asked.

"It's me or my father and we don't know where he is, also I'll have Sam to back me up," Callen grinned as Sam looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you fit enough?" Hetty asked concerned.

"With Nurse Sammy here I'll be fine!" Callen laughed, and Sam took the phone.

"Hetty, I'll be with him and the painkillers should have worn off by then so he won't be quite as high," Sam said explaining Callens over exuberant mood.

"Very well Mr. Hanna, Korolyov will contact us in just under 24 hours now so I will contact you when we have a drop point. And Mr. Hanna, Keep an eye on him." Hetty said and Sam finished the call.

Sam turned to Callen, "Nurse Sammy?"

"Aww, come on Sam, These painkillers are great!" Callen sat on the bed, gave his head a quick shake and then said, "Right so what's in the file?"

Sam as always was amazed how Callen could even take a medicated drug high, play with it for a moment and then put it away in a box for the mission.

"This is all we have on Korolyov, it's not much we are still awaiting specs from Eric," Sam said.

Callen looked at the file.

"OK Sam, You need to get some sleep you look like hell, Take the bed," he gestured towards it and then saw his box on the bedside table.

"Sam Thanks..." Callen said stunned.

"I've always got your back, G." Sam said simply, as he lay down to get some rest, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Please review, Thanks :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys. the bunnies are still happy. (Yet a little twisted.)

Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer as chapter 1

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 10

When Sam awoke Callen was cleaning his gun and prepping for the exchange in his head.

"Hey, you ok G," Sam asked.

"I'm good." Callen replied.

"Have you checked in with Hetty yet?" Sam asked realizing it was already after ten, Callen nodded, "She called me this morning, she hasn't been able to reach my father and the only file she can dig up is a heavily redacted file on an operation in the '90's concerning an arms deal in Chechnya."

Sam got up and helped himself to Coffee which Callen had picked up while he was asleep.

"Shirt off!" Sam said looking at Callen who looked back inquisitively.

"What?" Callen asked.

"I need to check your dressings, I don't want anything tearing while you're out there," Sam insisted and Callen rolled his eyes as he lifted his shirt up to let Sam redress his wounds.

"There we go!" Sam said and handed Callen two antibiotic tablets which he quickly took and two painkillers. "I'm not taking those." Callen stated, "I don't want to be impaired, I'll take some when we've got Nell out safe," He said when Sam gave him a 'don't start' look.

"OK," Sam capitulated, if he had argued Callen would have just palmed them and he wouldn't have taken them anyway.

* * *

><p>Hetty walked into OPS to find Kensi, Deeks and Eric all trying to come up with a way to back Callen up, Checking out Camera vantage points and who would take Nell out of wherever she was being held and get her to safety.<p>

Hetty was proud of her team.

"Mr. Beale, anything yet?" She asked and allowed herself a small smile as they all jumped none of them noticing that she had entered the room.

"No, her cell is switched off so nothing more than yesterday, but I have a trace ready to run when he rings again." Eric informed her.

"Very good, Mr. Beale," Hetty replied and headed to her office.

* * *

><p>Nell shivered as she woke up, her shoulders and wrists were sore from the handcuffs.<p>

She was hungry and thirsty and cold, scared but most of all she was angry. Angry that she had been seen as the weak link in the groups chain, Angry that she had fallen for the mans trick telling her someone was hurt in that alley when she should have run.

She assessed her injuries, luckily they were minor, a few bruises maybe a cracked rib nothing major and her legs and arms were sore but not hurt so first chance she got she could escape.

She looked up as Korolyov came into the room, "Good." He said to her," You survived the night."

She gave him a filthy look and he backhanded her across the face. She spat blood out at his feet, "Don't think Callen won't kill you for this." She spat at him.

"My dear, I hope he tries" Korolyov laughed as she looked confused. "Oh you thought I wanted him, No, my dear he is the worm for a bigger fish. But if I can't get the big fish I can do just as much damage by killing the worm."

Nell blanched "So it's all a trap?"

"Of course," Korolyov smiled an ice cold smile at her. "I fish for a snake but hope to catch a Mongoose," He laughed at her puzzled look.

"You do not know?" he asked her and walked away laughing.

Hetty entered ops again just as Nell's phone called in.

"Mr. Korolyov?" Hetty said.

"There is an abandoned theatre on Compton Avenue. I will exchange the girl for Callen or Mongoose at 2pm"

"Is she ok?" Hetty asked there was silence and then Nell's voice was heard in the background."I'm ok Hetty, he doesn't want me he wants someone called Mongoose he's using Callen as bait." There was the sound of Nell being slapped. Eric gasped and Kensi and Deeks moved closer to the speaker outraged at what they had heard.

"She talks too much," Korolyov complained.

"Let her go then you won't have to listen to her," Deeks said.

"All in good time, I will be waiting Mongoose or Callen, you're choice." Korolyov put the phone down and a second later there was another click on the line.

Hetty turned to Eric, "Did you find her GPS?" She asked.

"Yes right where he said he was." Eric confirmed.

"Any chance you could track down who was piggybacking the phone call; I take it you all heard the extra click as he hung up." Hetty explained.

Eric tapped his keyboard. "Whoever it was routed the signal through 12 different countries, I don't think I could track it"

Hetty nodded understanding who I could have been, "No I don't think he'd let you." She said to herself and walked out.

Kensi looked towards Hetty confused and then called Sam to let him and Callen know where the exchange was going to go down.

Eric hacked into the traffic cameras and the security camera from the building next door, He stopped as he thought he saw a black figure run across the rooftop opposite, but when he looked again there was no one there so he shook it off after trying to locate him.

* * *

><p>Sam passed the information to Callen and they grabbed their gear and headed out.<p>

Arriving at the theatre Callen stopped and looked around.

"You ok, G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't know something feels off." Callen replied.

Kensi and Deeks pulled up 2 minutes later and Callen visibly relaxed. He knew what had been wrong, now he knew where his team were he could keep track of them and keep them safe.

"Hey, Kenz," Callen grinned at her, warily eyeing Deeks. He wasn't sure where he stood with Deeks after the comment at the warehouse with the Serbians.

"Hey, we good?" She asked.

Callen nodded, "Let's go."

Callen walked into the theatre knowing Sam and Deeks were taking the back way in and Kensi was waiting outside to get Nell to safety.

Nell was tied to a chair, center stage with a spotlight in her eyes.

"Nell! Are you ok?" Callen called.

"Callen, it's a trap, He's after someone called Mongoose." She called worriedly.

Callen closed the space between them and worked on her ropes. "It's ok, we know."

"Mr. Callen." Korolyov said stepping out from the shadows.

"I'm here let her go." Callen said quietly.

"Yes you are." Korolyov leveled his gun, "So where is your father?"

"Who knows?" Callen replied coldly.

"Mongoose will come for you and I will have my revenge." His voice rose in pitch.

Callen laughed just as coldly as before, "how long you got Konstantin, I've been waiting all my life and he hasn't come for me yet."

"He WILL come!" Korolyov roared raising his gun.

Callen pushed Nell away from him, "GO!" he yelled as Korolyov fired.

At the same time, four shots rang out, one each from Sam and Deeks and one from Korolyov and one from an unknown source which went straight between the eyes.

"Are we good?" Sam called.

"I'm ok," Called Deeks.

"CALLEN!" Nell screamed looking at Callen lying on the stage with a pool of blood seeping from his chest,

"Eric, we need an ambulance NOW!" Sam called running to Callen side to try and stop the blood loss.

* * *

><p>Twice on the way to the hospital Callen flatlined.<p>

When he got there Hetty was waiting for him and was there as the rest of the team arrived.

"How is he Hetty, "Sam asked, worriedly

"He's in surgery now, all we can do is wait," Hetty said and watched as her team took up positions in the waiting room making it clear to anyone they weren't leaving.

Three hours later Callen was brought back to his room.

Hetty let Sam go in first and then the others as they sat with him.

Nell came out as a Doctor entered the room.

"He's got a doctor with him now." She told Hetty

Hetty looked up, "But its 2am?"

She got up Sam close at her heels and they entered the room, Sam with his gun drawn.

They stopped as they saw the 'doctor' sat beside Callens bed. Holding his hand and stroking his forehead. Hetty eyes flicked to the pink carnation in a vase beside the bed.

Hetty lifted her hand and pushed Sam's gun down.

"Mongoose?" She said.

Sam gasped, as eyes exactly the same as Callens looked up at them. The Ice blue eyes tinged with years of regret and sadness.

"You're him?" Sam breathed.

* * *

><p>Please review FEED THE BUNNIES!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks for the review (And the carrots), Sorry for making this post later in the day, the bunnies tackled me with the plot twist and wouldn't let me go till i wrote it.

Maybe not everyone will be happy with the way the story is heading but the bunnies bite! so i write what they make me. LOL

WARNING: There will be some Nellen/Gellen in later chapters. (I made a deal and have to stick to it)

but if you don't like (Can't see why not they are great together) you can end the story here.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 11

The man looked at Sam and Hetty and nodded.

"Hetty." He said.

"Mongoose, or should I call you Gavril Comescu." She said warily, "No wonder Alexia knew so much about Mr. Callen's family."

"My sister was nothing if not tenacious." Gavril replied.

He nodded as Sam Gasped "You're a Comescu?"

Callen moaned in his sleep, "Nell!" he called and fell fitfully asleep as Gavril stroked his head, "E Sigur" he said and Callen relaxed.

"What did you just tell him," Sam asked warily.

"Just that she was safe." Gavril replied

"Can you come with us?" Hetty asked; Gavril looked worriedly at his son. Then he nodded and followed Hetty into the waiting room.

Kensi and Deeks looked up at the man who walked in with Hetty.

Kensi gasped as she saw his eyes, "You're him aren't you."

Gavril grinned at her and Hetty "Am I going to get this a lot?" He asked and gave her Callen's trademark smirk.

"I'm afraid so." Hetty said.

"Guys, "Sam interrupted, "We need to do this before G wakes up."

"Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks and Nell Jones, This is Mr. Callen's father, Gavril Comescu!"

There were stunned looks passed around the team members.

"I need to explain things to my son before I tell you," Gavril said, "But for a while I am here." His thick Romanian accent was strange considering he looked like an older Callen.

He looked at Nell though, "Nell Jones," He took her hand and kissed it; "I know my son will be glad you are safe" Nell blushed and smiled at him. Ignoring the enquiring looks the others sent her way.

Hetty looked at Gavril, "Is it over," She asked him.

"It is...I hope." He confirmed, "I'm not sure how safe it will be for me to stay, but I intend to fill my son in on the blanks, where I can, while I can."

* * *

><p>Callen stirred, His first thought was Nell, he remembered seeing her tied up to a chair in the theatre and Korolyov and then gunfire.<p>

"NELL!" He yelled, thinking he was still there and she had been hit, outside all their head snapped up hearing the yell and Nell shot out of her chair and ran into Callen's room, followed by the others.

"G, it's ok, you're safe, and I'm here." She held his hand

"You're ok." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"We are all fine." Sam said.

Callen looked around at them all. He couldn't understand why they all seemed so happy. Then his eyes stopped on a set of eyes that looked like his.

"Tata?" he said under his breath.

The old man smiled, Callen looked at him scared to blink or move. His eyes shot from the man to Hetty. Hetty ushered the others out, "I think Mr. Callen needs some time with his father." She said. She walked up to Callen and put her hand on his shoulder. "We will be right outside, its ok take your time."

She left and Callen just looked to the man he's been searching for all his life.

Tears stung his eyes and every question he had ever had ran through his brain so fast he actually thought his brain might explode.

Then the most important question he'd ever had made its way out of his mouth, "Who am I?" knowing this time he had to get an answer.

Gavril sat beside his son, He tried to reach over to hold his hand but Callen flinched.

"Your birth name is Grigore Callen Comescu."

Callen drew back at that, "You're lying...I'm not one of them!"

"My name is Gavril Comescu, I am your father." He said quietly

Callen's breathing quickened while he took in this new information, a year ago he had stormed into the Comescu compound and killed the people who murdered his mother and they were his family too, but they had wanted him dead. He shakily took a drink of water while trying to process this. "D...does Hetty know." He asked.

Gavril nodded, "I told her not to tell you. It wasn't safe for you to know."

"Why didn't you come get us...was it my fault?" he asked quietly.

"God, Grigore, No!" Gavril looked sad, "I need to explain from the beginning."

Callen nodded then and waited, "I've waited all my life so now would be a good time to start." He said flatly.

"I was tasked with killing your mother, by my father in the early 1960's, I found her and your grandfather in America, my cousin killed your grandfather, I fell in love with your mother and we ended up running away together."

Callen sat silently waiting for the old man to go on.

"Clara was a beautiful woman, I loved her very much, and I gave up my family for her. We were married in 1965, not long after that your sister Amelia was born we were happy, The CIA had helped hide us, you know your mother and your grandfather were both agents, your grandfather was OSS and your mother was CIA."

Callen nodded that much he already knew.

"Then you were born in 1970 and our family was complete." He smiled at the memory

"Then in the summer of 74, the CIA received word that my father died. We felt it was safe to go home, I reconnected with my sister Alexia, and we stayed for a few weeks, then the CIA found out it was all a sham, Alexia had decided to continue with the blood feud, She had Clara killed. I had you children smuggled out with Hetty and taken to America, where I hoped to join you, we gave you your mother's maiden name to help hide you from them and so I could find you."

"So why didn't you." Callen asked not meeting his eyes.

"Alexia, she has been hunting me for years, trying to get to you and Amelia." Gavril replied.

"I found the book; you've been watching us though." Callen stated,

"I didn't realize that Miss Lawson wasn't Amelia until you found her, it broke my heart to find out she had died as a child."

"Why didn't you save me...? Did you even care about some of those 'people' I was with?" Callen spat out anger evident on his face, remembering some of the truly terrible foster homes he'd been forced to endure.

"You were alive," He replied simply, "With me you would be dead."

Gavril stared at his son, He knew this wouldn't be easy on him, he'd always known that Callen had endured more than most kids should. But the only thing he had to fall back on was the fact that had Callen been with him he would have been easier to track and they would have both been dead and Alexia would have won.

"When I first tried to kill myself, when I was 14, you sent that flower?" Callen look up.

"Yes, I couldn't get in touch, but I wanted you to know you were loved, I had hoped you wouldn't try again."

"Never really did." Callen admitted, "Every time after that I figured it was safe if I called someone to come save me first and it was a way to be close to you."

"What if you hadn't been rescued," Gavril asked worriedly

"I always called Hetty, She's always saved me...I never realized how true that was until recently" Callen smiled.

"She was your mothers' handler at CIA; you know she's your Godmother?" Gavril said.

Callen eyes shot up at that, "No!" He smiled so his team really were his family.

Gavril smiled at his son, "I like Nell, and she has eyes like your mother."

Callen actually blushed, "I just work with her," He protested.

Gavril smirked and Callens eyes widened, it really was like looking in a mirror.

"Te lubesc Tatal," Callen said quietly.

"Te lubesc prea fiul" Gavril said and hugged him, Callen flinched a little but tears ran down his face as he finally had physical contact with his father.

Gavril turned to go out of the room, "Are you leaving me?" Callen asked him

"No son, I'm just going to get the rest of your team, I said if you wish we could fill them in on what has happened. But I need to give you this." He said taking a photo out of his pocket and handing it to his son.

As Gavril left Callen looked down at the photograph in his hands, it was his mother and father, Amy and Callen as a baby. They were all smiling and happy.

Callen traced his finger over the picture committing their faces to his memory. A single tear left his eye, and he smiled.

* * *

><p>AN please review.(She asks hopefully while hiding just in case someone throws something her way!)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N. WOW, over 50 reviews my all time high, The bunnies are ecstatic! Thanks guys. (I figure it's safe to come out now.)

Just a ticking over chapter today, but if it gets where the bunnies want me to go all well and good.

Disclaimer as chapter 1

Please Review/Feed the Bunnies :)

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 12

The team entered Callen's room just as a nurse stepped out after giving Callen some painkillers. Callen took them and relaxed back against the pillows.

"Hey, G." Sam smiled at his partner. "Or do we call you something else now."

Callen smirked at him "G's fine,"

When everyone had found somewhere to sit Callen filled them in, well as much as he wanted to share, his first name, he decided stayed his until he shared it with someone else.

His eyes kept flicking to Nell, just making sure she was unhurt, she had a dark bruise forming over her right cheek from where Korolyov had backhanded her.

"You ok," He asked quietly as she was sitting beside his bed, she smiled, "It'll go, it's just a bruise." She snuck her hand into his and gave it a squeeze, and let go just as fast.

"So you now know what my son wishes you to know," Gavril said.

"So where have you been all his life." Sam asked protectively.

"I have when I could be, been nearby." Gavril answered guardedly although he was glad his son had someone who cared about him that much in his life. "You are his partner, yes?"

"Yes," Sam's eyes flicked towards Callen, who was starting to doze due to the pain medication.

"Good, you have been good for him I think." Gavril smiled.

Gavril's phone rang, "I need to take this," He went out into the hallway.

Hetty turned to the others, "I think we should let Mr. Callen sleep now." The others nodded and got up to follow.

Callen grabbed Nell's hand, "Stay?" he said, and Sam and Kensi gave her an enquiring look. Nell nodded "I'll stay here." She held his hand as Hetty ushered the others out.

* * *

><p>Gavril walked over to a pillar, "Ilena?" he said "Ce este greşit, nu... fiul meu este in siguranta ... foarte bine, ţine-mă informat."<p>

He put the phone down and walked to Hetty, "We need to talk." His face set controlling his emotion.

She followed him away from the group.

"I just spoke with my niece, Ilena, Someone has been down to Venezuela, looking for me, and She was worried they were looking into my son too."

"Gavril, I had hoped this was over, will you leave again?" She asked.

"Soon I may have to for a while, but not yet. I will have my men look into it." He smiled. "I will not leave him again if I have to. "

"Are you going to tell him?" Hetty stared at him pointedly "I don't want to have to pick up the pieces if you just leave him, not again."

"I will soon, he needs to heal, worry will make that harder, besides Henrietta you know what my son is like, he would haul himself out of that bed and try to hunt whoever is chasing me down," Gavril said resignedly.

He walked off to make another phone call and Hetty went back to the team.

* * *

><p>"I have talked to Mr. Callens doctors, He will be in here for a few more days, and then he will be recovering for a few more weeks,"<p>

"He's going to hate that." Sam grinned.

"Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks, you should head back to OPS, I have sent Eric a text message if you could get onto that assignment for me," Hetty smiled as two of her agents left. "Mr. Hanna I need you on protection detail." She said.

"Who for?" Sam asked confused.

"Mr. Callen, but it is imperative he does not know." Hetty said, she held up a hand as Sam was about to protest about keeping Callen in the dark about something again, "We have received word that someone is asking about Gavril and Mr. Callen, If he got wind of this you know he would hunt them down and he needs to heal, I leave the choice to you then Mr. Hanna, which do you want to do."

"Damn you Hetty," Sam was furious, "I want to tell him, but as usual you're right, If I tell him it's exactly what he would do."

"Miss Jones, will be under your protection too," Hetty said.

"Nell? Why?" Now Sam really was confused.

"Because... If Mr. Hanna, I needed to explain all my decisions to you, you would be my boss! Suffice to say it is necessary." Hetty gave him a look and Sam backed down.

* * *

><p>Callen woke up to see Nell asleep with her head on his arm; He reached over with the other arm and stroked her red hair. He smiled as she stirred, "Hey pixie," Hr grinned at her, She smiled back up at him "How are you feeling?" She asked.<p>

"Better, I think, "He moved a little wincing where the stitches pulled.

"Hetty says I can take time off when you come out of hospital, if you want." Nell said.

Callen grinned "Recovery won't be so bad then" Nell smiled back at him and his heart jumped. Of course Hetty would know about them being together.

"So do you want to explain what happened just before Christmas?" Nell asked him, Callen swallowed; sometimes she could be as scary as Hetty.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks walked into Ops as Eric turned around, "You took ages!" he queried.<p>

"Kensi...Doughnuts," was all Deeks said and Eric nodded understanding, "Hey!" Kensi complained, "All night at the hospital."

"How are Callen and Nell?" Eric asked.

"Nell has just bruising, Callen's awesome," Deeks grinned.

"I thought he got shot?" Eric said confused.

"He did but he met his dad too." Deeks explained. Eric nodded understanding, "That explains your assignment." Eric replied.

"Hetty has had me research a guy called Gavril Comescu, rumor is there are some guys in Venezuela trying to track him down, and do you think he's the guy after Callen?" Eric asked.

"Erm... nope, He's Callen's dad." Deeks replied with a lopsided grin.

Eric's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his jaw dropped. "Wow!" was all he could say.

"So what are we needed for?" Kensi asked.

"There has been some chatter within the CIA asking about this Comescu guy, Hetty has cleared it with the CIA Director, you and Deeks will be going into CIA as transfer agents, just to do a bit of digging, they think someone in the CIA is giving the information about Comescu's whereabouts to whoever is after them."

"You'll report to Director Petraeus' office first thing tomorrow morning."

"Backstopping?" Kensi asked.

"You'll have your covers before you leave this evening, the Director knows who you really are so you won't need to act with him, and he also knows why you're there." Eric informed them.

"Thanks Eric," Kensi said and she and Deeks headed downstairs to look at the files Eric had sent to their laptops.

* * *

><p>Gavril and Hetty walked back into the hospital.<p>

"Back again Hetty?" A nurse called out to them, Hetty turned and smiled, "Claire, my dear, yes our again I'm afraid."

A look of worry crossed Claire's face and Hetty placed a comforting hand on her arm, "No, dear, this was the line of duty,"

Claire nodded knowing better than to ask, she took a double take at the man beside her, "Hetty?" she asked and Hetty nodded, "Oh my God...He found you," she breathed shocked.

"Yes, Claire... he did." Gavril smiled.

"How...how did you know my name," Claire asked confused.

"How could I not know the people my son trusts with his life?" Gavril replied and gave her a curt nod and walked off.

Hetty smiled at Claire and told her what room Callen was in and left after extracting a promise from Claire to visit Callen later.

They nodded to Sam who was sat outside Callen's room and then they entered Callens room to find Callen and Nell asleep with his arm draped over Nell's neck and her head laying on the bed bedside him.

Gavril smiled at Hetty as they sat down, "She will be good for him I think?" He said.

Hetty nodded in agreement.

"Here is the file I promised you, " Hetty gave a USB drive to Gavril, "you will need to come in to be debriefed," Gavril nodded, "You or the CIA?" he asked.

Hetty turned to him keeping her voice low, "We think there is a mole in the CIA, I talked to the Director and two of my agents are going in undercover, I have his permission to debrief you."

"Good," Said Gavril looking tired, "Maybe soon it will all be over."

* * *

><p>AN i know it bounces around a bit, (Excitable bunnies! what can i say) hopefully tomorrow will be less bouncy ;)

Please review. Thanks Guys/Girls!


	13. Chapter 13

A?N Lovin the reviews thanks guys.

Disclaimer as Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 13

Sam put his head in the door to check on Callen and Nell, "Hey guys how's it going." He asked.

"Fine," Callen grinned at him, "Hetty letting you of work to come visit?"

"Er, Yea."Sam faltered luckily Callen missed it looking at Nell who was working on her laptop curled on a chair in the corner.

"So..."Sam took a deep breath, "Do you two have a 'thing'?"

Nell blushed and shrank behind her laptop as Callen laughed, "Actually, yeah."

Sam grinned in surprise, "How, When?"

"How, well late nights lots of talking and Heck! She's cute!"Callen said," And when...Erm, about 6 months" he admitted.

Sam shook his head in wonder, "I'm your partner and I never saw it coming!"

"That was the idea," Nell piped up, "If you didn't know then it didn't affect G's work and he wouldn't be transferred."

"Cool," Sam was genuinely pleased for his partner "You deserve some real happiness in your life man,"

"Thanks," Callen said a bit bashfully, Nell moved to sit protectively beside him as she saw Sam going through the past few days in his head.

"So why...?" He started to ask.

"Sam, we've talked about it and we're good," Nell said fully intending to fill Sam in on everything, as he did need to know but not in front of Callen, whom she felt didn't need to relive the past few days again. Sam nodded understanding, they were both coming from the same place, protecting Callen, and he could live with that.

"So Sam, you up for giving us a lift home tomorrow, they are finally letting me out but no driving for another week," Callen said ruefully.

"Sure, both of you?" Sam asked.

"We're going to the same place," Callen grinned being intentionally cryptic

Sam nodded. "Nell, Hetty's on her way over soon, you wanna help get the coffees in?"

"Sure," Nell said. "You. REST!" she ordered Callen as she walked out with Sam.

"So what's so important you can't tell me in front of Callen?" Nell asked Sam

"I'm on protection detail, for both of you." Nell's hand flew to her mouth in shock, "Sam is someone still after Callen or his father?" She asked.

"We don't know, Gavril is being debriefed by Hetty and we heard people were asking about him in Venezuela we think a CIA leak. Kensi and Deeks are off the meet with the Director of the CIA tomorrow."

"You need to tell him." Nell stated fixing Sam with her best 'Hetty' stare.

"I can't Hetty's orders," Sam explained "She thinks Callen will try to go it alone, He's got too much to lose now, and he needs to heal."

Nell sighed, "You're right, but if anything goes wrong, I'm telling him."

Sam nodded, "You know you're a lot like Hetty."

Nell just gave him a lopsided grin, "Come on, Coffee."

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks arrived at the office of the Director of the CIA.<p>

Director Petraeus opened the door and invited them in. "Agent Blye and Detective Deeks come one in."

"Thank you Director, although while we are here, I am Agent Kara Jackson," Kensi said, "and this is my partner, Agent Martin Peters."

"Of course, I take it you've been read in on the Comescu file?" The Director asked,

"Read it, lived it, brought the T shirt," Deeks quipped. Kensi just gave him a 'good grief' look.

"Mostly." Kensi replied trying to keep the air of professionalism going. "We know about Clara Callen Comescu and Gavril Comescu; they are/were both agents for the CIA?"

"And you know about the blood feud with the Comescu family that started in the 1940's when George Callen killed Niculaie Comescu, who was gun running and human trafficking during world war two?" The director continued, "When Clara and Gavril joined us in the 1960's Gavril gave us enough information to nearly wipe out the whole human trafficking operation, but his sister took up as head of the family and they rebuilt." He paused for a moment to let them take all this information in. "After your operation a year ago we thought, except for Ilena who lived with her husband in Venezuela, the whole clan was gone. We were wrong we now know that Vasile Comescu escaped and is trying to get revenge, Ilena and her family was found murdered this morning." He finished.

Kensi sat back it was a lot to take in even Deek's humor had fled at this.

"Someone in my organization leaked Ilena's whereabouts, she was under our protection." He Continued. "This needs to stop, we owe Gavril Comescu a great debt, and his son was a great Agent during his time with us."

"He still is," Kensi smiled. "So where do you need us to start."

"I have a group of three agents that have access to that file, I have recently grouped them into a team, and I need you both to go in as trainers. Take them one at a time, gain there trust and see if you can find anyone communicating with Vasile."

"That's fine," Kensi smiled, this might not be so hard after all.

"Oh, and your superior will be Agent Trent Kort." The director said.

Both Kensi and Deeks groaned. The director grinned, "I take it you've met."

They both nodded and stood up as Kort walked into the room.

"Agents," He said raising an eyebrow "NCIS coming to see how the big leagues work?"

"Nope," Kensi grinned, "We're slumming it." Deeks looked at her proudly.

The director coughed, "To work people." He gestured them out of the door.

Kort walked them over and introduced them to their new team, "People, "He said and three heads snapped up, "These are Agents Jackson and Peters, your new trainers."

"Hi," Deeks grinned and Kensi Glowered at them, already slipping into the persona's Eric had created for them, There were three men, the nearest stood up and held a hand out to Deeks. "Hi, I'm Agent Tom Smith; these are Agents Jack Mathers and Carl Samuels." Deeks took his hand and shook it, "Agent Marty Peters "He replied Kensi shot him a look as he shortened his first name again." And this is Agent Kara Jackson (The ball buster,) "he whispered conspiratorially. The others laughed until Kensi shot them a look.

"Hand to hand combat, Training room 5 minutes" She said coldly. Half an hour later all three men where writhing in pain on gym mats with Kensi and Deeks looking at them, "Told ya." Deeks said and helped the three men up.

By the time they made it back to the office, Deeks had their trust and Kensi had their respect.

* * *

><p>After four hours of debriefing Gavril and Hetty walked out of the boatshed.<p>

"Gavril, you need some rest, do you have somewhere to stay?" Hetty asked him.

"I have somewhere, I will wash up, rest and head to the hospital, Grigore is being released later, I would like to finally be there for him."

Hetty dropped Gavril off at a small non - descript motel and headed home.

Gavril entered his room and finally rested more than he had done in 35 years.

Three hours later he called a cab and headed off for the hospital.

Halfway there the cab pulled up to the sidewalk and another man climbed in.

"What is going on?" Gavril went to pull his gun as his vision clouded.

"Vasile says Hi." The man said as he pushed the last of the liquid out of the syringe into Gavril's neck.

* * *

><p>Hetty turned up at the hospital and filled Sam in on the arrangements for moving Callen and Nell to a safe house to recuperate.<p>

"G will want to know why he's not going home." Sam queried.

"We have found a place big enough for Mr. Callen, Miss Jones and Mr. Comescu. As far as Mr. Callen needs to know it is for them to bond and him to heal."

Sam nodded, Callen would he thought appreciate that,

"Is Gavril here yet?" Hetty asked.

"Not yet," Sam replied.

Hetty nodded and walked into see Callen and Nell, "Good afternoon, Mr. Callen and Miss Jones." She said. "I hope Mr. Callen you have behaved yourself and are still due to be released today."

Callen nodded, "Yep, freedom looms." He grinned. Hetty smiled to herself, it was nice to see Callen smiling so much.

"I have taken the liberty of arranging a safe house for yourself, Miss Jones and your father; it is a place where you may heal, privately"

Callen nodded "Good idea."

Hetty smiled and dropped two bags of clothing at Nell's feet, "one bag each should suffice I think, the kitchen is stocked and Mr. Hanna will be staying too, for protection," She held up her hand as Callen started to protest. "You are one of my best agents, this is for your safety." She stated.

"Ok," Callen sighed knowing it was futile to protest, "When will Gavril, get here? Or is he meeting us there?"He asked.

"He should have been here a while ago, if he isn't here soon I will wait for him and you and Nell will go with Sam," Hetty told him, "He looked pretty tired, he may just have overslept."

A dull ache started in Callen's chest, 'what if he's gone again?' he thought, but he pushed the panicked thought down and hid it.

"Are you both ready? " Sam asked as he stuck his head around the door.

"Yep," Nell said as she helped Callen on with his trainers and handed Hetty the discharge papers.

"See you soon," Hetty said and watched them leave.

As soon as they were out of sight she was on the phone. "Where are you, Mr. Callen has left for the safe house, you said you would be here."

Three minutes later she was worried, "Mr. Beale I need you to run a GPS trace on the last number dialed from my cell."

She shut her phone and headed to OPS. "Oh bugger!" she swore.

* * *

><p>Please review, (The bunnies are threatening to be cruel if they dont eat!)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A.N Thanks for the review guys, Really love hearing what you think about this story. ( So do my bunnies)

Disclaimer as Chapter 1. :)

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 14

Gavril woke up, his head was pounding. Whatever drug had been used on him was leaving his system and his vision finally cleared.

He was in a basement locked in a cage, there was light coming from somewhere but he couldn't see a window.

"You're awake," a voice came from out of the darkness.

"You... Out of everyone at the CIA that could betray me I never thought it would be you." Gavril said resigned.

"Well, I'm a man of many talents." The shadowy figure said. "Don't get comfy; I'll be moving you as soon as Vasile is in the country."

"Te voi ucide tu!" Gavril spat at the man.

The man laughed, "Better men than you have tried." He looked at his watch, "Come on time to move you," He took out a syringe and drugged him again.

* * *

><p>Callen held Nell as they sat on the sofa in the safe house, it had been four hours since they had arrived and Callen was starting to worry. Hetty had left them at the hospital saying she would join them and Nell was urging Callen to rest.<p>

"But pixie, maybe I should just call Hetty, just to find out what's happening?"Callen argued. The knot of apprehension was getting tighter in his chest.

"I'll get Sam to call," Nell said, even she was beginning to think something was wrong, more than anything she just hoped they had been delayed her worst fear was that something had happened and Gavril had left Callen again. Unfortunately that was going through Callen's mind as well.

Nell noticed Callen was shaking. "Hey G, it's ok, it'll be fine."

She looked up as Sam walked into the room, "Can you grab his medication?" She asked him worriedly.

She took the medication and a bottle of water and tried to get Callen to swallow the pills. He panicked and pushed her away, "NO! Not gonna."

"G, please it's going to be fine." She pleaded with him

"He's having a panic attack." Sam said. He held Callen from behind and rocked him, "Just keep talking to him, "

Nell stroked his face and kissed him, "Come back to me, its ok. G, I need you please."

She took his face in both hands, "I'm sorry," She breathed looking at Sam, "GRIGORE CALLEN COMESCU!"

Sam's eyes went wide as he realized he had just heard Callen's full name.

Callen blinked, "Nell?"

"Oh thank God!" Nell said and flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"What happened?" Callen asked.

"You just had a full blown panic attack." She told him.

"OK?... Is that why Sam's hugging me, like a girl?" he asked confused.

"It's SEAL training," Sam said quickly letting go and backing off as Callen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you call Hetty?" Callen asked.

"On my way," Sam said and hurriedly left, making a mental note to let Hetty know what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks walked up to Trent Kort's office with their first assessment, So far none of the Agents they had been given, looked like a good candidate for their mole.<p>

"Where's Kort?" Kensi asked the Agent at the desk next to his, the small woman shrugged, "Dunno, but I hope he stays there." She replied. Kensi understood where she was coming from.

"If he comes back can you ask him to contact Agent Jackson?" She asked sweetly. The woman nodded and looked up "Sure." She replied.

"So much for him being around and available." Deeks moaned.

Kensi stopped as her phone rang. "Hetty?" She said as she picked it up.

"Gavril Comescu had been taken," Hetty informed her.

"How, We've been with the Agents all day, even had lunch together?" Kensi reported.

"Very well, keep in touch," Hetty replied.

Hetty put the phone down from talking to Kensi and realized she would have to call Callen and let him know, her last hope was Gavril's GPS on his phone. Maybe Kensi and Deeks could find him before she had to tell Callen he was missing. More than anything she wanted him to heal rather than charging around the city trying to find his father, and causing him more injuries in the process.

Hetty walked into OPS and put he hand on Eric's shoulder which made him jump. "Er...Hetty?" Eric said. "Mr. Beale have you managed to trace the GPS on that number I gave you?" She asked him.

"Yes, Sorry I did send you a message I just didn't think it was that urgent, Gavril must be being debriefed, He's at the CIA headquarters." Eric said

Hetty looked confused, "I debriefed him?" She said to herself as she walked out.

She went to her office and called the director of the CIA, "Is Gavril Comescu with you?" She asked and waited while the man on the other end answered.

"Very well." She said and put the phone down. She redialed Kensi, "Miss Blye, Have any of your team has been out of your sight today?"

"None, Hetty why?" Kensi said confused.

"Gavril Comescu is missing, according to Mr. Beale he is in the CIA building or at least his phone is, wait..." Hetty checked some more information Eric had sent to her desktop, "Apparently, he's in the basement of the building,"

"On our way," Kensi said, knowing this assignment was over and time was of the essence she grabbed her gun and yelled "DEEKS!" across the office and ran for the basement.

Deeks jumped up much to the surprise of the other agents who for want of knowing what else to do followed them.

They ran down the stairs and kicked the basement door open, Deeks went in first, "CLEAR!" he yelled and Kensi was hot on his heels.

They saw Gavril's phone on the floor and some blood.

"Shit!" Kensi swore; she grabbed her cell, "Hetty? He's gone; we'll check the area out and check in."

"Can we help?" Tom asked.

Kensi shook her head and looked at Deeks, "Callen's gonna be pissed." She said

Tom on his way out the door stopped, "There really is a Callen?" He asked

"What do you know?" Deeks asked him.

"Apart from the stories..., I know that Kort really hates the guy."Tom replied.

"We need to talk." Deeks said "Come with me," He looked at Kensi, "Boatshed?"

She nodded and they left together.

* * *

><p>Tom sat in the interrogation room at the boatshed drinking a coffee, "So who are you guys?"<p>

"The A team," Deeks quipped and grinned at Kensi

Tom knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of them but he did like them and really wanted to help.

"Kort call the three of us in a month ago and read us into a file called Comescu," He explained, "He really sounded like he hated these guys, I think the family are into Human Trafficking and is run by some guys called Gavril Comescu and an ex CIA agent called Callen." Tom grabbed the laptop Kensi had brought in for him and opened the file Kort had given him to show them.

"We are being trained to find them and take them out," Tom said, "The quicker they are off the streets the safer the world will be."

"Kort lied to you," Kensi said simply, "Do you have any idea where he is?"

Tom shook his head, "Sorry, no."

"We are gonna have to keep Tom safe," Deeks said, "If Kort finds out he's talked he may come after him,"

"I'll talk to Hetty," Kensi walked out of the room.

"Sorry Tom," Deeks apologized, "I know this isn't what you signed up for but you have to trust us."

"So who do you work for?" Tom said, he wasn't trusting Deeks until he knew that.

"NCIS." Deeks said. "Your director asked us to look for a mole, turns out it was Kort. He was setting you up."

Kensi walked back into the room, "We've got to take him to Sam." She said. Then she looked at Tom, "You armed?" She asked him.

He handed her his gun, "OK, You need to remember everything you were told about Gavril Comescu and Callen is a lie."

"Ok but why?" Tom said.

"We are putting you in a safe house with Callen. If you injure him in any way, know that WE will kill you." Kensi said putting her point across.

* * *

><p>Sam stood up as he heard a car come up the driveway,<p>

"Kensi's here," He grinned.

"Sam, this is Agent Tom Smith," Kensi introduced them, "Nell Jones and Callen." Tom backed off for a second when Callen was introduced but quickly hid it at a glare from Kensi and shook hands.

"Kensi? Any word from my dad?" Callen asked.

"Still being debriefed G; I'll call you when he's done." Callen relaxed a bit and leant back against Nell.

"How you feeling?" Deeks asked.

"Sore," Callen admitted, as Deeks sat down with them and Sam and Kensi showed Tom his room.

"Wow, Sorry" Deeks said as Callen caught him staring, "I still can't believe you and Nell are together."

"That's ok Deeks, we are constantly amazed you make it through each day without Kensi killing you so maybe it's time we amazed you for a change," Nell shot back smiling,

"G, she's picking up your sense of humor," Deeks grinned, he looked up as Kensi walked down the stairs, followed by Tom and Sam.

"Deeks." She said and he stood up.

"Good luck finding him." Tom said, Kensi flinched imperceptibly as her and Deeks left but Callen caught it.

"Who is she after?" He asked Tom as Sam and Nell walked into the kitchen.

"My boss, Trent Kort." Tom replied.

"Ублюдок" Callen swore.

"I take it you don't like him either?" Tom smiled

"Not a bit," Callen admitted, "Why is Kensi after him?"

"He's kidnapped some guy, He'd trained my team to take this guy out and it turns out he's not the asshole we thought he was." Tom replied.

Callens throat tightened as his instincts kicked in, "Who?" He asked suddenly fearful of the answer.

"Some guy called Gavril Comescu." Tom replied.

Callen stood up and dropped the glass he was holding.

* * *

><p>Please review, (I have to feed the bunnies or they bite!) :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Yes people it's that time of day again (Where the bunnies get to show you how mean and twisted they are.) :)

Thanks for your reviews, they may not show up on the site but i do get them. and the more you feed my bunnies the more they come up with.

Disclaimer as chapter 1

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 15

Callen quickly composed himself. "Sorry," He said to Tom and picked up the glass. He got up as if making his way towards the kitchen he put the glass down in the hallway and walked out of the door.

Quickly making his way to his room he pulled his SIG from his bag and grabbed a hoodie. Halfway down the stairs he saw Nell, "Hey where you off to?" She asked worried.

"Just going for a walk around outside I'm feeling a bit cooped up." He said

"Do you want me to come along?"

"No I'll be fine, it's just the garden." He bit off the rest of the sentence not wanting to say anything to upset her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "I love you, you know." He breathed in her ear.

"I know," She grinned, "I love you too." She went to put her arms around his back but he stopped her.

"Ok I'll be back later." He looked her in the eyes, as if trying to commit her face to memory and then walked out.

She carried on walking up the stairs a small knot of dread beginning to tighten in her stomach.

Callen walked down the driveway, realizing he wouldn't get away with taking the Challenger, he got to the road and started looking for a car her could use. He was so focused on this task, he didn't notice the black van that slowed beside him until the doors opened and he felt a pricking sensation on his neck, his hand whipped up to his neck and he looked at the tranquilizer dart as he lost consciousness and crashed to the grass.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks had doubled back to the CIA realizing that Carl Samuels and Jack Mathers were read in on the false Comescu file and maybe they could lead them to Kort. They watched as they signed a black van out of the garage and followed it as it headed around the city, staying far enough back that whichever one of them was driving wouldn't figure out they were being followed.<p>

After about 2 hours the van doubled back for the last time and headed to a familiar area of the city.

"Is this the way to the safe house?" Deeks said.

"It may just be a coincidence, but give Sam a heads up call just in case," Kensi ordered and Deeks sent him a text. Kensi raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "What! You want Callen to 'accidentally' overhear?" Deeks questioned her.

"No, you're right." She replied.

"Hey, Isn't that Callen!" Deeks exclaimed and they both looked on in horror as the van drew up beside him and he was tranquilized and thrown in the back of the van. Deeks started to open the car door to help but Kensi stopped him, "We have to find out where they are holding Gavril, its' our only link to get to Kort." She said, Deeks reluctantly agreed with her and called Sam to let him know what had happened to Callen. Then he called Eric so he could keep Sam informed as to where they were.

* * *

><p>Sam stormed into the living room with an equally furious Nell on his heels.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM?" He yelled at Tom, Tom looked up confused. "What Callen?"

"YES CALLEN!" Nell yelled as well.

"Hey, Calm down, he just asked about Kort. So I told him about Kort taking that Comescu guy why?" Tom was still confused, "I know your guys were read in on the Comescu file so why are you so mad?"

"Callen is his son, we weren't telling him to avoid THIS scenario!" Nell growled at him. Tom was scared that someone so small could be so intimidating.

"What scenario?" Tom asked.

"Callen went after his father, he's just been drugged by your two 'fellow 'agents and thrown into the back of a van, presumably to meet your boss." Sam had calmed down a bit but was still livid.

Tom was shocked he hadn't realized all this had happened, "Come on, I know where we were told to take them when they were captured."

"What you were going to captured them?" Nell looked scared

"I didn't know then what I knew now, I was only following orders." Tom said defensively

"Just drive," Sam growled handing him the keys, "But if you double cross us I WILL shoot you!"

Tom gulped and got in the drivers seat.

* * *

><p>Callen woke up, his head pounding and blood pouring from a cut above his eye. Gavril was crouched protectively over his son. "I swear, you touch him again you're a dead man!" he snarled.<p>

Kort laughed, "He had it coming."

"He's unconscious, He can't hurt you." Gavril pleaded.

"Ah, but luckily only you were specified unharmed, and I OWE Callen, he's been a thorn in my side for years."

"Please..." Gavril begged as Kort pulled back his leg and gave Callen another kick.

Callen groaned as pain exploded in his side and he felt some stitches rip.

"He won't die yet, Vasile is on his way here, he's decided there have been enough screw ups and he wants to watch you both die with his own eyes." Kort turned to the two junior Agents, "Sir?" Carl said, "Don't you think it's a bit harsh I mean; that Callen guy is already injured?"

"Agent Samuels, These men are Human traffickers and Arms dealers; do you think they deserve our sympathy?" Kort said ushering him out.

"Not..." Callen groaned.

Jack went and got him some water and went in the cage they were being held in as Kort took Carl out the back.

"Here you go," Jack handed Callen a bottle of water. Callen took it but sniffed it before he drank it.

"Not what?" Jack prompted, hoping he could get more information before the man was handed over.

"Not...traffickers...Agent...NCIS" Callen coughed up blood and Gavril looked stricken at him, Jack's eyes widened in shock, "You're undercover ... He is though isn't he?" He looked over at Gavril.

"No." Callen breathed, "Kort...Rogue Agent." Callen passed out.

"Please, he's telling the truth, Contact Hetty Lange NCIS." Gavril whispered. Jack was suddenly afraid; what if they were telling the truth, Hetty's name was legendary in the CIA.

"I'll help," Jack said and left.

Meanwhile Kort had taken Carl out the back.

* * *

><p>Jack had snuck into the bathroom and called Hetty on the number Gavril had slipped to him.<p>

"Hello?" Hetty voice came.

"Is this Hetty Lang?" Jack asked,

"Yes, who is this?" She asked him.

"Jack Mathers CIA, IS Callen an agent of yours, Please it's important I need to know?" he begged.

"Yes, Mr. Mathers. Do you have him and Mr. Comescu?" Hetty asked.

"Yes, my boss, Trent Kort has them at Compton/Woodley airport, Hanger 13, they need help."

"It's on its way Mr. Mathers." Hetty informed him and ended the call.

Hetty contacted her agents and the CIA to get a SWAT team there as soon as they could. Eric hacked into a security camera inside the hanger and they were shocked to see Callen and Gavril in a cage, with Gavril gently cleaning his son's wounds with his shirt.

"Keep an eye on our boys Mr. Beale," Hetty said and walked out.

* * *

><p>They pulled up at ComptonWoodley airport near the row of hangers; "He should be in hanger 13. We were to take them there to wait for pick up." Tom explained.

They got out of the car and saw Kensi and Deeks and went over to them.

Kensi turned on Tom, "whose side are you on," She hissed venomously at him.

"Kenz, it's ok," Sam said playing peacemaker, "He's here to help."

"Eric's just called, we are to hold, and the CIA is sending a SWAT team. Jack called from inside the Hanger, Callen told them they were NCIS and he called Hetty." Deeks explained taking a deep breath to tell them the next bit. "Kort's beaten Callen pretty bad." Nell tried to grab Sam's gun to go in but he held her back. "Whoa! Nell, we have to wait for back up."

"But, Sam...!" Nell exclaimed

"He'll be ok, Nell, it'll be fine."

Deeks looked around the corner at the Hanger and grabbed Kensi's arm and got her to look as Trent Kort came out with Carl Samuels.

"What the Hell was that!" Kort yelled.

"He didn't need to be kicked again," Samuels yelled back.

"That is my decision," Kort said,

"I'm not sure about this, I want out." Samuels said to Kort. Kort nodded and pulled out his gun and shot Carl in the head without even blinking, "There... you're out." He smiled at Carl's corpse and walked back into the hanger.

Deeks staggered back a step, "That guy's nuts."

They stopped looking at each other and taking in what they had just seen, behind them a plane came into land and went into the hanger, "That'll be Vasile Comescu." Tom told them.

Kensi whirled on Sam, "We have to go in now or Callen's dead!"

* * *

><p>Please review, it feeds the bunnies and they will keep churning out ideas!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Well here we are this is the last chapter folks. The bunnies have spoken, and i'm not arguing with them.

Thanks for the awesome amount of reviews. I hope y'all enjoyed the ride.

Disclaimer still as Chapter 1, I don't own it, but if it goes missing i may have it :)

* * *

><p>Fairytale of LA<p>

Chapter 16

Callen woke up the pain in his head making him wince.

He looked up at his father in the corner, "Are you ok?" Callen asked him, Gavril smiled, "You've been kicked to hell and back and the first question you ask is, am I all right!"

"That's not an answer." Callen groaned.

"I'm fine. I think that man, Jack, believed you. Hopefully he will call Hetty and we won't be here too long." Gavril hoped he could lift Callen's spirit a bit.

Kort walked over to the cage they were locked in.

"Vasile is on his final approach, you two might want to say your goodbyes." Kort smirked.

"Never knew you cared," Callen spat at him.

"For twenty million dollars, I care about anything I'm told too!" Kort replied.

"Wow, I didn't know I was worth so much," Callen quipped.

Kort gave him a cold smile, "You're not, and He is. You are an added bonus," He laughed "You honestly thought for one moment you were worth something Callen, people have been throwing you away your whole life, I thought you'd would have figured out you were worthless by now."

Callen flinched and looked at the floor, "HE WAS NEVER WORTHLESS TO ME!" Gavril snarled at him and put himself between Callen and Kort.

Callen looked up at his father; tears stung his eyes, "if we don't make it out of this, thank you for that." He said as Kort stormed off to meet the plane.

"Grigore, it is true. No matter what happens, know that your mother and I loved you very much." Gavril said. He didn't want it to sound like a goodbye speech, but there had been no movement outside and Jack hadn't come back so he figured Kort had killed him and there would be no rescue. Gavril was even out of reach of his men, so as far as he figured maybe this was just his time. He had talked to his Son again and had no regrets. As long as this ended with his boy safe he could die happy.

"We are NOT dying here!" Callen said, He had pushed all his emotions down and was fishing around the back of his jeans. He pulled out a bobby pin and grinned, "I think it's time we left." He said and started picking the lock.

"You couldn't have done this earlier?" Gavril asked him.

"Nope," Callen admitted, "Just stopped seeing double. Shit!" He said as he dropped the pin, "Ok so nearly stopped seeing double."

* * *

><p>Just as Kensi was about to storm in by herself, The SWAT team arrived and Sam briefed them.<p>

"We have two hostages and a CIA agent in there plus a Rogue CIA Agent and the head of a crime family, so be careful and no shooting to kill." Sam ordered.

They geared up and headed to the hanger.

* * *

><p>Vasile stepped out of the plane and shook hands with Kort. "I hear you have them both." He could barely contain the glee in his voice. After all these years the family would be fixed and the two problems that were left would be erased.<p>

As they walked into the hanger Kort realized what Callen was trying to do and drew his gun, "Callen, I suggest you move back before I shoot the old man," Kort threatened. Callen blanched and moved away from the door.

"Vasile," Gavril snapped looking at the younger man.

"Hello uncle, it's been a while, Tallinn in Estonia was the last time I got this close to you." Vasile said. Then he looked at Callen, "Cousin."

At that Kort looked up surprised, "He's a Comescu?" Vasile nodded, "No wonder they were trying to protect each other, why didn't I see it he's your father!" Kort exclaimed

"Because, you always were a lousy Agent "Callen spat at him.

"Oh this is just fucking precious," Kort grinned, "Poor old Agent Callen, always looking for his family; they hated you so much, they were the ones trying to kill you." Kort laughed hysterically. Callen just shook with rage.

"Get them out, I want this over," Vasile ordered.

Kort opened the cage and put his gun to Gavril's head. "OUT!" he ordered. Then he grinned at Callen, "I hear you watched your mom die, guess what, you get to watch your dad die too!"

Vasile held Callen tight with a gun at his temple. Callen tried holding it together as a wave of memory and emotion hit him and his knees buckled as her remembered his mother's murder.

Vasile grinned evilly as Callen dropped and tears rolled down his face, Kort's face mirrored Vasile's like two evil twins at Christmas.

Vasile nodded at Kort, "Do it." He ordered and Kort pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>All hell broke loose Kort dropped the gun, screaming as a bullet tore through his hand, He looked over to see Sam holding a smoking gun, "NCIS FREEZE!"<p>

Callen not even reacting grabbed the fallen gun and shot Kort. Sam came up behind him, "G, it's ok you're safe."

Callen dropped the gun but didn't dare look over to where his father was. He just stayed on his knees shaking.

"I...I can't..." Callen said and blacked out from his injuries.

Vasile was under arrest, he knew this was the end. There would be no more feuds now. It was over. The CIA took him into custody and the paramedics took Callen to the hospital with Nell refusing to leave his side.

Hetty got the call a few moments later, she informed Director Vance of the outcome and asked him to pass on the details to Director Petraeus then she headed to the hospital. As usual she was where she needed to be.

* * *

><p>Again Callen could hear beeping, he wasn't going to open his eyes yet, when he did it would be real. For now he wanted the dream, his family all together and safe.<p>

"G, please come back to me," He heard Nell's voice and wanted to be there, but he didn't want to wake up yet. This was safe; he didn't want what awaited him out there. Except for her.

He opened his eyes slowly, "Nell," He croaked.

"Thank God," Nell cried and kissed his forehead. "Welcome back." She smiled at him. He looked at her, He needed to ask about his father but he didn't want to know the answer he already knew he was alone again.

"I'll let the others know your awake." She said and left the room. He looked around, there beside his bed was the pink carnation in a glass vase that was always there when he woke up in hospital, for a moment there hope flared in his chest, followed by grief. He had heard the gunshot. There was no way his father hadn't been killed by Kort.

He picked up the vase and threw it at the door as his team mates opened it to come in.

It shattered inches from Hettys head, Hetty never even flinched. "Mr. Callen?" she asked him.

"That's not funny." He said shutting her out and closing up his emotions.

"Your right it's not, how do you think your father would feel if he saw you behaving like this?" She said.

He gave a broken laugh, "He won't feel anything ...Ever" he whispered the last word.

"I thought you two had started to bond?" Hetty said sounding confused.

"Yeah, well, we aren't going to finish are we...just ...please leave me alone." Callen said to them all.

Sam suddenly figured it out, "G!" He walked up to Callen and touched his arm, "He's not dead!"

Callen looked confused. "But..."

"The CIA took him for a final debrief, he's on his way here now." Sam explained, "I shot the gun out of Kort's hand before he could shoot him."

Hope flared in Callen for a moment and he looked up at Sam, "he's not dead?" He asked guardedly, Sam could see how much Callen wanted to hope but how scared he was. Then a voice came from behind Sam,

"No I'm not." Gavril, moved Sam and walked over to Callen's bedside, "I had assumed that the flower I left for you would have assured you of that, but I think that was wrong considering the amount of glass on the floor over there." He walked over to Callen and grabbed his hand. "and I'm not going anywhere." He affirmed.

A nurse opened the door to the room, "Erm...excuse me, family only please." She stood looking at them.

"They are my family," Callen said.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Deeks joked and then yelped as Kensi slapped him around the back of the head.

* * *

><p>AN Go on leave the bunnies one last review. :)


End file.
